Roommates
by ScaredandConfused
Summary: AU, Fresher students at the University of Camelot, Merlin and Arthur find they have to share a room. Slash.
1. Part 1

**A/N; This is a AU, slash fic. I have never written a total AU before, so there is great potential for this to be a complete and utter failure, and I apologise now for any OOC moments/impropable plot lies. Well, the whole plot line is improbable and rediculously contrived, but I am rambling, so, it would be great if people would tell me what they think.**

**Disclaimer: Um, yeah, because I totally own the rights to Merlin, and am so not a penniless student. If I could make money out of this, it would be brilliant, but I'm not.**

* * *

**Roommates**

**Part 1**

**Sunday**

When Merlin awoke to his new room, that Sunday lunchtime, he didn't know his whole world was about to be turned upside down. He had moved into his new Halls of Residence at the University of Camelot, the previous day, and had already unpacked the suitcase and rucksack he had brought with him.

Merlin came from a small, rural village called Ealdor, about 4 hours on the train, to the north of the city of Camelot, and that was how he had travelled to the prestigious university. He could only afford to go there because he had been awarded a scholarship. His family's meagre lifestyle had never even crossed his mind before, it was all he was used to, but it had meant that he was in the least expensive Halls of Residence, Castle Hall, where self-catered rooms were shared, and arranged into flats.

He hadn't yet met his roommate, presuming that man was arriving later that day, but he had already met one of his fellow residents in the communal flat. He had met Guinevere the previous afternoon, when he had been packing away the supplies he had purchased from a local supermarket. They had shared dinner, the only two residents of the flat to move in on the Saturday, and Merlin had quickly learnt that Gwen, as she preferred to be called, was quiet and shy, but was extremely perceptive and had a quick sense of humour. She was studying English - a completely different choice of degree to Merlin's own study of Medicine – and had lived in the city her whole life.

Merlin suddenly remembered that Gwen had offered to show him around the city – the parts the university tours won't show you, she had said – at 2pm. Glancing at the clock on his mobile phone, he realised he had slept until almost half past 1, and rushed around frantically, so that, when Gwen knocked on his door at precisely 2 o'clock, he was dressed and vaguely presentable; he'd work out how to use the showers that evening.

* * *

When Arthur awoke, that morning, he was still in his old room, at Pendragon House. The room was large, the king-size bed comfortable, and here, he had everything he needed. He wondered if the bed he slept in that night would be anywhere near as nice.

His father, Chancellor of the University of Camelot, had decided that Arthur was going to forgo his privileged lifestyle, for one year only, and spend his fresher year living in Castle Hall. _Castle Hall!_ Castle Hall was a dump, the cheapest, scummiest accommodation Camelot had to offer. Whilst most students were housed in comfortable, modest sized rooms in renovated parts of Camelot's sprawling campus, Castle Hall had not been redecorated in 20 years. And in Castle Hall, the rooms for Freshers were shared.

Arthur had never shared anything in his life, let alone a room. OK, he had shared his bed on several occasions, but never for more than one night at a time. He had been brought up to a life of wealth and privilege, rarely having to do anything for himself. And no he was going to have to cook and clean for himself. Hopefully, his roommate would turn into a sucker who would do all that for him.

Even Arthur's packing had been completed for him, by the servants his father employed. Arthur was taking a lot of 'stuff' with him to Halls, a TV, complete with DVD player and Games Console, a Stereo, a Computer and many, many games, DVDs, even the odd book, and almost the entire contents of his substantial wardrobe. Arthur had always had a large amount of 'stuff', it wasn't that he himself was particularly materialistic, it was that his father's answer to the lack of time they spent together, was to constantly buy him things, or increase his allowance.

Arthur's mother, Igraine, had died from eclampsia, shortly after Arthur had been born, and his father, Arthur felt, had never forgiven him. Uther had thrown himself into his work at the University, and all but left his son to be raised by a succession of nursemaids, before sending him away to school, at age 8. Those ten years spent mostly away from home had left Arthur strong willed and independent, but he had lacked any parental recognition, even when he had managed to get into Camelot, the toughest, and best, university in the country. Perhaps our blond haired adolescent, nicknamed 'Prince' by his schoolmates, on account of his regal, arrogant nature, would have been softer, kinder, if someone in his life had been there to show him love.

Arthur's father wasn't even there to see Arthur off, or accompany him to Flat G, Castle Hall. Neither was the roommate with whom he would be sharing Room G2, but there was evidence, from the unmade bed, the open wardrobe and a messy chest of drawers, that his roommate had already arrived, and chosen the left hand side of the room. The chauffeur, who had accompanied Arthur, dutifully brought up all of Arthur's things, and deposited them in a large pile in the middle of the room, whilst Arthur poked about the small flat.

The main door of the flat opened into the central kitchen and dining area, with a fridge/freezer, oven, hob, cupboards and plenty of utensils, and a table and six chairs. Off that room there were four further doors with small plaques on them – the bedrooms, G1-4 – and a door that led through to the bathrooms, where there enough showers, baths and toilets to prevent the necessity for queuing. All in all, he thought, the place wasn't too shabby, and the room he had to share wasn't too small. He only hoped his roommate was an alright sort of guy, and set about unpacking his things.

* * *

Sitting in a café, less than 10 minutes away from Halls, were Merlin and Gwen. She had a coffee, he a hot chocolate, both trying to stave off an early autumn chill, which was blowing through the city late that afternoon. Gwen really did know Camelot like the back of her hand, having lived there all her life, and she had showed Merlin around the city centre, focusing especially on the areas the university tours tended to skip over.

"The students and the city folk don't tend to mix. Most of the students are from wealthy families, unbearably posh, but the city really isn't that well off." Gwen had told Merlin about her father, who worked in a factory.

"So what do your friends think about you coming here, then?"

"Well, it's a scholarship, and we're in Castle, so they think I'm just about alright to be seen with. As long as I don't go for Avalon, or anything."

Merlin looked confused. "What's Avalon?"

Gwen laughed, she liked how naïve Merlin was. "Avalon's this secret society, only it's not really secret. Basically it's for the richest and poshest students in the university, snobs basically, and they have parties and the old members help them get jobs and stuff. Apparently they're really wild, but they're extremely powerful within the university. Uther Pendragon, the Chancellor, he used to be one, so they get away with murder."

Merlin laughed.

"No, literally. They got away with murder, three years ago; they drowned a girl, couple of years above me at school. And got away with it."

"Why?"

"Because they could. Mean bastards." Gwen was obviously shocked, and Merlin made a mental note to avoid any one in that club. They probably wouldn't take too kindly to him. Still, he had ways of making their lives misery if they did.

* * *

They made their way, slowly, back to their Halls. Gwen and Merlin had become firm friends already, but both were wary of who their respective roommates might be. When they eventually reached the front door of flat G, they could hear music, and laughter coming from the other side. Merlin raised an eyebrow, as he unlocked the door.

"Hi!" A pale skinned, brunette girl practically bounced towards them, obviously slightly tipsy. "I'm Morgana."

"Merlin," he replied, offering his hand, moving it into a casual wave, when she neglected to take it.

"Gwen," she said as she smiled, and walked over to her room to dump her coat.

"Oh, so you're my roommate."

Merlin watched for a second as the two girls became acquainted, before walking towards his own room. There was a tall, muscular, blond standing in the kitchen area, watching him, but no pleasantries were exchanged as Merlin removed his coat and threw it onto his bed. When he took a second to look around the room, he was amazed. His roommate was, quite clearly, loaded. There was an expensive TV, stereo and computer, easily within view, and his roommate also appeared to have so many clothes, they didn't all fit into his wardrobe and drawers.

"So, I was wondering if you had any space in your wardrobe."

The lazy drawl, came from behind him. Merlin spun around to see the blond lounging in the doorway.

"You don't appear to be using it."

The other man was right, he wasn't. All his clothes fitted neatly – although they were likely to remain that way – into the small chest of drawers.

Merlin shrugged. "Sure. I'm Merlin, by the way."

"Arthur." The blond nodded. "Arthur Pendragon," he added as an after thought.

* * *

_Arthur Pendragon_ he had said, as if adding his surname was so impressive. While some men would have fawned over him, knowing who his father was, truthfully, he wouldn't want to live with a man like that. He watched as Merlin, his roommate, simply nodded at the information, and pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket, with a half smile. _"Hi Mum."_ Momentarily, Arthur felt that pang of sorrow that he had never been able to say those words, but he quickly suppressed it, looking over, instead, to the kitchen area, where a timer was ringing.

"Morgana!" he shouted, summoning the pretty brunette, and her equally pretty roommate, Gwen. Morgana had prepared a lasagne, a good thing or Arthur would have had to resort to eating take away pizza; he didn't know how to cook. The lasagne certainly looked a lot more appetising than if he had attempted to cook it. That meal began Arthur's realisation that this year was going to be a lot harder than he had bargained for. Still, he wasn't planning to concede any point to his father, just yet.

Gwen speedily laid the table, and poured out three glasses. This required the opening of a second bottle – between Morgana and Arthur, they had already consumed an entire bottle. Morgana was already acting quite tipsy, as she dished out. The lasagne was, in fact, big enough for four portions, a fact Morgan realised, just as Merlin was poking his head out of their door.

"Come over, Merlin, there's plenty to go around," carolled Morgana, and Merlin took a seat at the table, Gwen pouring him a glass of the wine. Arthur wasn't yet sure what he thought about his lanky roommate. He seemed a little gawky, certainly very messy, probably quite clumsy, and pretty naïve, but there seemed to be some intelligence behind those blue eyes. Arthur realised he was watching him, as the dinner wore on.

Their conversation, however, was very stilted, at least until the wine began to have an effect, eventually loosening Merlin and Gwen's tongue, for they were more reluctant to talk. Conversation, as it frequently does, between strangers, began with the exchanging of information; about their upbringing, about which subject they were studying, about where they were from. All the boring stuff really.

Arthur already knew Morgana; she was an orphan whose father was a friend of Uther's. Uther had sent her to one of the best girls' schools in the country, but she had spent her holidays with friends, and Arthur had seen little of her growing up. As it turned out, Morgana's decision to study drama at Camelot was a last minute decision, one made when all other available accommodation had been taken up, but she was determined to make the most of her student experience, she asserted, even _if that meant living in a dump like Castle Hall_. Her comment made Arthur laugh, but it did not provoke conversation from Merlin and Gwen; they were not in Castle Hall by choice, but rather because it was all they could afford.

Gwen was at Camelot on a scholarship to read English. She was from the city, and her father was a metal worker in a factory, in an industrial estate, on the edge of Camelot. She had grown up in Camelot, in a terraced house, on one of the meaner estates, but she knew many of the city's secrets. She had been delighted when she had won a place at the university, for her father had encouraged her to apply. She had expected to get a job, like all her friends, several of whom were now working as cleaning or catering staff at the university, not be given a chance to follow her dreams of writing. There was something about Gwen that made Arthur like her instantly. She had a warmth, and a trusting nature, that shone through her shyness, though that was being somewhat lessoned by the wine.

Merlin, it turned out, was also on a scholarship, although Arthur thought he could have guessed that, by Merlin's lack of possessions. He had grown up, an only child, living with his mother, on the outskirts of a rural village, called Ealdor, several hours north of Camelot. The wine loosening his tongue, Merlin expressed some concerns about living in a big city, and Arthur saw a glance, and then a smile shared between Gwen and Merlin. It seemed the shy girl was taking him under her wing, somewhat. Merlin also mentioned he had been reluctant to leave his home, his mother and his friends, especially one boy called Will.

"So, why did you leave?" Morgana had asked Merlin.

"I never felt like I quite fitted in, at home, like I was different, like I belonged, except I didn't."

"And you hope you'll fit it here?" Arthur didn't know if he had quite hidden the sneer in his voice, with that remark – he certainly heard it in his head. He hadn't meant it cruelly, but the University of Camelot was notoriously upper middle class – Gwen would have called it snobby – and scholarship students didn't tend to fit in all that well. He was hoping that being in Castle Hall wouldn't be too much of an impairment for him, considering his good family name, and the good school he had attended. But Merlin, Merlin was unlikely to simply 'fit in' here.

* * *

The conversation started to flow more freely, the more wine they drank, but then the girls decided to head for bed, leaving Merlin and Arthur with the washing up. Left alone, in the kitchen, they didn't realise quite how much the girls had been catalysing the conversation, and soon fell into an awkward, stilted silence.

"Where did you go to school?" Merlin asked Arthur. It was a question they hadn't covered yet, and Merlin thought it might give them a few minutes talk.

"St Michael's," came the curt reply.

"Oh." Merlin had heard of St Michael's, it was the best fee-paying school in the country, renowned for taking the not-too-bright sons of the extraordinarily wealthy and getting them into the country's top university: Camelot. Those students were also known to be unbearably posh. At least Arthur hadn't proved to be a total prat. Well, he was a prat, and a posh one at that, but at least he didn't seem to be complaining about being in Castle Hall. Actually, why was he in Castle Hall?

"So, why are you in Castle Hall, I mean, you're father's the Chancellor and your family's obviously got enough spare cash, so why are you in the cheap Halls?"

"You think I want to be here? Stuck sharing a room, with a scholarship student, doing my own cooking, my own cleaning?"

Merlin didn't want to comment that Morgana had in fact cooked, and Arthur was now watching him washing up, as opposed to providing any help himself. His small outburst had also served to reinforce Merlin's thought that Arthur was a prat. A fact he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" asked Arthur, not quite hearing Merlin's mumble, a fact he was pleased about.

"Oh, nothing."

Having finished watching Merlin wash up, Arthur walked back over to their room. Merlin wasn't sure why he couldn't have done this sooner, since having Arthur's eyes firmly fixed on him was making him self-conscious. Why did he have to share his room with a prat, and a good looking one at that?

Merlin's thoughts drifted to Arthur's good looks, as he began to wipe the dishes. The pair weren't that different in height, but where Merlin was skinny and gangly, Arthur was muscular and well-built, showing through his loose fitting red t-shirt. Merlin wondered if any one had ever told Arthur that he looked good in red; the colour certainly suited him. And his eyes, when they looked at you, it was as if.

Oh.

No.

It dawned on Merlin suddenly, and with complete comprehension. He had a crush on his roommate. There was no way this was going to end well.

**

* * *

**

**A/N; Reviews would be really gratefully appreciated, especially constructive criticism, and whether or not you think this has any potential whatsoever.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N - Wow. Thank you for the amazing response my first chapter got. I really couldn't believe it when I saw all your lovely reviews - so thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou - and I hope you like the next bit just as much. Apologies for any mistakes/OOC moments, this hasn't been beta'd, and I hope y'all like this as much as my first.**

**

* * *

**

**Roommates**

**Part 2**

**Fresher's Week: Monday**

The alarm on Merlin's phone brought him kicking and screaming into wakefulness, at 7am that Monday morning. Merlin had fallen asleep about midnight, but Arthur had been watching his TV, and hadn't even contemplated sleep before 2am. He didn't need to be anywhere until after midday. Merlin, meanwhile, had a 'welcome meeting' with his class at 9am, and then a meeting with his tutor, later in the morning.

Merlin pulled his clothes on in a rather haphazard manner, reluctantly leaving the bright, strip lighting turned off, so as to not wake Arthur. In Ealdor he would have produced light only he could see, but apparently the university disproved of magic, and use of his powers could result in expulsion. Using them, in front of his roommate – no less a person than the Chancellor's son – on his first day, probably wasn't such a good plan. Merlin glanced at that sleeping man, sprawled across his bed, for a moment, before forcing himself to 'snap out of it', and making his way to the kitchen.

Breakfast, was little more than two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee. Merlin had never been the best person in the mornings, but the caffeine helped to raise his spirits. He still had difficulty trying to gather his things, his notebook, and pencil case, however, as he returned to scrabbling about his room in the dark. He realised he should have sorted his things the previous evening, when the light had actually been on, but foresight was not one of Merlin's strengths. Eventually, he left the room, and the flat, entirely.

* * *

The morning's introductory lectures had done little but bore Merlin. He was sure rules and protocol were there for a reason, but all a two hour 'health and safety' talk had done, was put most of the students to sleep. Merlin had wasted the time doodling. And daydreaming. About Arthur.

At 11am, came Merlin's meeting with his new tutor, a semi-retired physician. After years of school, constantly referring to teachers by their surnames, it felt odd calling his seventy year old tutor by his given name, Gaius.

He knocked twice on the small room, allocated for these meetings, wondering what his tutor would be like. He knew he would share his tutor with six other students and that they were expected to meet weekly, to discuss his progress; all first year medical students had to go through this procedure. It didn't make him any less nervous, however, as he waited for his tutor to call 'enter'.

After the hour long meeting, Merlin felt much better. Gaius, he discovered, was well-learned, and extremely well meaning, and had a good sense of humour. Gaius also, it turned out, had received a letter from Hunith, Merlin's mother. When Merlin learned this news, he was surprised, and slightly put-out, until Gaius explained what it meant.

"I met your Mother, years ago now, Merlin, when I plied my trade by both Science and Magic." He looked meaningfully at Merlin, who knew instantly what Gaius meant. "Your mother, I believe, only wants to ensure that you do not get yourself into trouble." Merlin nodded. "You know, I am sure, that magic is not to be practiced here – it would result in your expulsion – and yet," the older man sighed. It was clear, to Merlin, that he was conflicted, between following the rules, and doing what he believed to be right. Gaius pulled an old book from his briefcase, and passed it to Merlin. "Keep it secret, for your own sake, but I think you'll find this, useful."

* * *

It was Arthur's mobile phone that awoke him, that Monday morning. Well, it was nearer 11am, but that was still technically morning. He groaned as he looked at the display – 'Dad'. He never called his father 'Dad', their relationship was far too formal for that, and yet it was always there, on his phone, whenever his father called. Not that that was very often. Grimacing, he flipped open the phone.

"Good Morning, Father," he answered, trying to sound considerably more awake than he felt.

"Arthur, I was wondering what your plans were for this afternoon."

"I have to go to registration at 1 o'clock, and then a welcome lecture at 3."

"So you are free after 4 o'clock."

"That would be correct."

"Good. I would like you to have tea with me. Are you free to meet me outside my office at 4?"

It wasn't a request, it was a command, and Arthur reluctantly agreed, ending the conversation as fast as was politely plausible. He really was not his father's biggest fan. He thought of other dads, playing with their children, supporting them at rugby matches, and then he thought of his. Knowing his father, the only reason he wanted to meet was because he wanted Arthur to do something; schmoose someone.

---

Arthur wasn't completely right, but he wasn't completely wrong, as he discovered, when he met his father for tea. His father, of course, wasn't alone; he was accompanied by another student. The student introduced himself as Ben, and the three of them sat down to tea. Actual tea, with triangular sandwiches, and mini cakes: Arthur had never been a fan of such a pretentious meal, but he put on his well-practiced, fake smile, and listened, whilst his father explained about the Avalon Society.

Avalon was a secret society, within the University of Camelot. It was the oldest such society, founded over 500 years previously. From what Arthur could gather, it didn't appear to serve any real purpose, apart from, perhaps, to curry favour over members, especially when it came to future employment.

As it transpired, his father had been in the Avalon Society, when he was a student, and was currently the president, an honorary position, which really seemed to serve to prevent any of the members getting in any trouble over their activities, legal or otherwise. Ben was the secretary, charged with the day-to-day running of the society, accounts and so on, but it gave him a position of great prominence within the university.

That evening, was the first meeting of the society for that year, a party which Freshers, by invitation only, could attend, and were asked to decide whether or not they would join. Arthur quickly realised, he had no choice in the matter. His father wanted him to be a member of this society, and his father usually got what he wanted.

* * *

"Merlin," called Morgana, as Merlin stepped over the threshold into their flat. His day had been long, full of meetings and lectures, and it was only his first. He couldn't believe it was already 6 o'clock. He wanted to grab dinner, and then possibly take a nap, or settle down with his book of magic, if Arthur wasn't in. But no, now he had to make nice with Morgana.

"Hi, Morgana."

"Long day?"

Merlin laughed, and nodded.

"Want to make it longer?"

Merlin simply looked at her, inquisitorially.

"I was at the Union, at lunchtime, and I got these free tickets for a club, tonight. They're hosting a party for the Freshers. Want to come?"

Merlin thought about it for a second. He really wasn't that in to clubbing, much too loud music and far too many people for his liking, but then he spied Gwen. Gwen, with her sweet nature, had obviously agreed to go, and now she was pleading with Merlin to agree to, presumably so she would have some company, should Morgana go off.

"Of course I'll come, Morgana. What time are we leaving?"

"Well, I thought we'd head over to the union about 8, check out one of the bars there, and then go to the club around 10. These get us in, without queuing, so long as we get there before midnight, and the place is open until 4."

"4am?"

Morgana frowned, "Yes, Merlin, 4am." Merlin just hoped he wasn't expected to stay out that long; his Tuesday started at 9am, and was threatening to be as long as Monday had been.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock, when Ben took Arthur to the base of the Avalon Society, a house just off campus. It was just off campus, Arthur realised, so the University could deny all knowledge of its existence, even if their Chancellor was the honorary president. He had certainly heard enough stories about the society, but it seemed he had little option other than to join. He only hoped this party would be good.

Arthur had known there were secret societies at Camelot, everyone had talked about them at school, but he hadn't really thought about joining one. And yet, here he was, without any option, about to be introduced by none other than their Secretary. Ben, and his father, had explained that Arthur would still have to go through the initiations like everyone else, but they expected him to pass without problem. That was just what he needed, Arthur thought. More expectation.

* * *

Merlin had to consent that Morgana knew how to both have a good time, and make sure her friends were having one too. She could easily have neglected Merlin and Gwen, she seemed to already know everyone in the union bar they were sat in, but she didn't. She introduced them, it seemed, to everyone she knew, and some stayed at their table and chatted, for a while. But Gwen and Merlin were content to chatting amongst themselves, and they were having a fairly good time, so neither of them minded.

Even when they eventually headed down to the club, it wasn't just the three of them, there were various others tagging along. Gwen appeared to be slowly making friends with a couple of them, but Merlin found it harder to do this. It was odd, he had made friends with Gwen and Morgana so quickly, but he didn't particularly like this groups of people – the stick thin, bitchy girls who could do with actually eating something; the tall, broad men, who were constantly giving him monotone, dismissive answers, in favour of leering at the stick thin twigs, or at Morgana.

Morgana was beautiful, and she knew it too, flirting with everyone in sight, except Merlin. Not that Morgana, or even Gwen, was Merlin's type, he didn't even have a type, although he thought he had preferred intelligent, thoughtful brunettes – before he met Arthur – and, whilst he had never kept his preferences a secret, it wasn't as if he broadcast them. He wondered if Gwen and Morgana knew.

---

By the 2am, Merlin was really tired, and erring on the side of drunkenness. The alcohol in the club was cheap, and Merlin had been making excuses to stay at the bar, and attempt to chat to – to chat up, if truth be told – one of the barmen.

"Did you even get his name?" Gwen had found him, and was pulling on his sleeve, directing him to the cloakroom queue. It was apparent that she wanted to leave, and wanted someone to leave with.

"No. Lost Cause. Think he's more Morgana's type. Where is she?" His drunken speech came out fragmented, slurred, and not completely as he had intended. He had meant the guy was straight, but he thought Gwen got that.

"Over there." Gwen pointed to Morgana, completely entwined with a bloke on the dancefloor.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be coming home tonight."

Merlin nodded and waited with Gwen, while she got her coat.

They walked home together, Gwen trying to hold an amiable conversation, with a drunk Merlin, and failing.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Avalon Society party, Arthur was discovering that they did know how to throw a good party. There was plenty of alcohol, primarily vodka, flowing into Arthur's veins, the music was good, and the girls were pretty, so Arthur found he was enjoying himself. He could really let go there, and earlier thoughts, of his father's expectations, had worked there way out of his mind.

He found himself dancing with a nameless blond, pretty and thin, like they all were. These girls were almost carbon copies of each other, but Arthur didn't mind. All he was after was a good time, and there was only one way he knew to end a good night.

* * *

Merlin was yawning as he and Gwen stepped over the threshold into flat G. He wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. On their walk home, he had received a slightly cryptic text, but upon entering their flat, he understood it perfectly. _Did Arthur realise quite how thin those walls were?_

Gwen, hurriedly undid the lock on her door, and pulled Merlin inside. At least with two walls in between them, Merlin didn't have to hear what was happening in his room, even if he couldn't remove the thought from his mind. He wasn't completely sure what to do – should he wait until Arthur, and whoever he was with, was asleep, and sneak in to his own bed then? His leaden eyes and limbs did little to convince him he would be awake for that long. He flopped down onto Morgana's bed, barely taking in his surroundings; the girls' room was considerably neater than his.

"I don't think Morgana will be back tonight," Gwen said, eventually. Merlin silently nodded; Morgana had been very interested in the dark-haired stranger she had left the club with. He had been prepared to lie down on the floor, but…

"Are you sure she won't mind?"

"No, she'll be fine with it."

And so, Merlin found himself sleeping in Morgana's bed, that night.


	3. Part 3

**Roommates**

**Part 3**

** Freshers' Week: Tuesday**

Merlin awoke, on Tuesday morning, and slipped out of Gwen and Morgana's room, before the former woke. Slightly hungover, and not completely awake, he unlocked the door to his room. He found Arthur entangled in some skinny blond girl, lying on their bed, and made to grab his towel, wash things, and some clean clothes, as quickly as was possible, in the dark and without waking them up.

He couldn't get that image out of his head, as he prepared to face that Tuesday morning. He knew, of course, that Arthur wasn't the same way inclined as he was, but some ways were better than others, when it came to finding that out.

* * *

Arthur woke to the sound of his alarm, not long after Merlin had slipped in and out of their room, slightly annoyed that the blond, whose name he certainly couldn't remember, was stealing most of his duvet. He glanced over at Merlin's, obviously not slept in, bed, and wondered where his roommate was. Arthur poked her, eliciting no response, and then shook her, which only gave him a groan in response. He decided to pull on some clothes, before trying again.

"Look, I have to be in lectures in one hour, so I guess you should get going."

His harsh tones startled the girl into life, and she glared at him. He walked out the room, to give her some privacy, and ultimately to underline his point, where he found Merlin, eating his breakfast.

---

Merlin looked up at Arthur, his hair decidedly ruffled, and his clothes nonchalantly attiring him, before glaring back down into his coffee. Arthur really was a stunner, he thought, trying to suppress those thoughts from his mind.

"Merlin, where did you sleep last night?"

It sounded to Merlin as if Arthur was only feigning concern, but he conceded to answer the question anyway.

"Morgana's bed. She certainly wasn't using it." His answer was curt, dismissive, and probably gave Arthur slightly more information than Morgana would have preferred, but Merlin didn't particularly care. It wasn't like Merlin, but he was almost angry at Arthur, and his skill at hiding his emotions was not absolute, and it slid out in his inflection.

It was at that moment that the, stunning, girl, Arthur had been with, decided to make her exit. "I guess I'll see you around," she said to Arthur, as she passed him a slip of paper, undoubtedly containing her 'phone number. He watched her sashay out, before throwing the paper in the rubbish bin.

Merlin can't help but feel slightly jealous of the girl, but then, he reasons, he would not want to be used like that, as if he was disposable. He glances at the clock on the wall, and, even though he needn't leave for a good half an hour, he goes into his room, and quickly gathers his things, before making his escape. The union café sold better coffee than the instant he was scolding himself with, anyway.

* * *

Arthur felt guilty. He knew why; he had unceremoniously forced Merlin to sleep in another's bed, he had paraded it in front of him in the morning, and he hadn't really apologised for it. And all those emotions were alien to Arthur; it wasn't how he usually responded at all. In the past, he would have been proud of his conquest, joked about it with the lads, unremorseful, and yet now. Something had changed, and that something was Merlin. Merlin judging him, so openly, completely unimpressed by his behaviour. But he hardly even knew the man, so why did he care so much about him?

* * *

Merlin felt his phone vibrating, as he sat down in the lecture theatre, ready for his first class to begin. He had almost forgotten that he and Arthur had exchanged phone numbers, that first night, but that was the name starring up at him.

He pressed open, unsure of what the message would contain, but was pleasantly surprised about its contents.

_Merlin. Sory bout last nite/this morn. Make it up to u? Lunch? Starbuks? 1pm? A._

He thought about it for a second. Arthur better actually _buy_ the lunch, and he was free at 1. Since it was probably best to at least attempt to make friends with his roommate, albeit the roommate he was currently managing to both love and completely loathe, he agreed.

_Sure. C U ther. Merlin_, he sent back, and opened his pad of paper, ready for the lecture to begin.

---x---

Arthur rarely questioned his own motives for his actions, but he had rarely seen their impact be so difficult before, which was partly why he had asked Merlin to join him for lunch. There were underlying factor there too – the university had many eating spots, and yet Arthur had asked Merlin to join him off campus – where it was unlikely many people would spot him and his roommate. He was, however, completely perplexed, concerning how he should treat Merlin. Many people in Arthur's life seemed to be in awe of him, unwilling to speak against him, far to accepting of who he was, but Merlin was different. Merlin treated him with, it appeared, a degree of indifference; in fact Arthur felt he could go so far as to say, Merlin didn't even like him. And that, considering they were going to have to share a room for the next three terms, was likely to prove difficult.

---

Merlin was late for lunch, not that he particularly cared. His treatment of Arthur that morning – indifference, bordering on out right dislike – was doing wonders in hiding his true feelings. Being late, would just reinforce that point to Arthur. Why were they meeting of campus, anyway? Surely that just proved the point that Arthur was ashamed, at the very least, of sharing a room. He was probably ashamed of Merlin, too.

Merlin saw Arthur, sitting, waiting for him, when he entered the coffee shop. He looked at the overpriced sandwiches, before deciding eating was for the rich, and ordering a filter coffee. It was much cheaper at the union, but at least the price wasn't too high. Not compared to some of the drinks on the menu boards.

---

Arthur watched Merlin come in, and was still watching him as he selected a cheap filter coffee. Merlin was skinny, and not eating lunch was hardly going to help that. Arthur looked down at his half eaten sandwich - _should he offer Merlin some?_ – and when he looked up, he found Merlin's eyes looking straight at him.

"Hi." It was strange, they were strangers, and the whole situation seemed stilted. In fact it remained stilted, as Merlin sat down, with only a basic coffee, and they tried to start a conversation, from somewhere.

A very awkward conversation ensued. Arthur managed to discover that he and Merlin had absolutely in common.

* * *

Merlin looked down at his watch; it was 2pm. He didn't know how that had happened. The first ten minutes of their lunch had been some of the most awkward and difficult of his life. He hadn't realised it was possible for two people to have so little in common, but then something had happened. They were talking about nothing, and yet, they were talking about everything. It was as if something had clicked, magically, and suddenly they had connected. He couldn't believe it had happened, but it did at least give the lunch something of a point.

He was smiling, as he got up, and excused himself – he would be late for lectures otherwise – and he noticed that Arthur was smiling too. The older man suggested they go out that night, and Merlin agreed that he would like that.

"Hey, Merlin" Arthur called out after him as he was walking out, "who are you going to Fresher's Fayre with tomorrow?"

"Hadn't really thought about it," he responded, turning around.

"See you in the quad, about 2?"

"Sounds like a plan" said Merlin. A good one, indeed.

* * *

Merlin wasn't sure how he had been roped into cooking dinner for Arthur as well as himself. He seemed to be giving the blond quite a lot of leeway, and he wasn't sure that that was a good thing. It might get him caught out, and he certainly didn't want that, or the inevitable tension which would go with it.

Morgana and Gwen even managed to magically appear, when the dinner was ready, and the food, initially intended to feed himself and Arthur, with a portion for the following night's dinner, found itself stretching to four. Merlin was fairly quite as the others, principally Morgana and Arthur, discussed their days and their plans for the following day. Somehow, although Merlin thought he knew – most men were putty to a flutter of Morgana's eyebrows – Morgana invited herself and Gwen along with them that evening, and to their planned Fresher's Fayre trip. Inwardly, Merlin sighed, he had looked forward to getting to know his roommate better. Now, that looked like a remote possibility.

**---**

Merlin was right, of course, and so he and Gwen walked home, together, again that night, just as they had done the night before. They had gone to the same club, where Morgana had managed to get them in gratis, and without queuing again, and Merlin had spent his night splitting his time between staring at the same, fit, barman, and staring at Arthur, dancing with most of the prettiest girls in the place.

Arthur had, in fact left before them, but not before catching Merlin. _You don't mind finding somewhere else to sleep, again, do you_? Merlin hadn't been able to refuse, so he was trying to delay his walk home, by stopping at a chippy, but Gwen was visibly very tired, and Merlin realised that this was unfair on her. She seemed slightly out-of-it; Merlin was sure she would have mentioned his suspicious behaviour, had she been more alert.

"Oh," a realisation came to Gwen, in the way they sometimes do when you're slightly tipsy and fairly tired. "I found out that barman's name. You know the one, tall dark, handsome?" Merlin nodded, waiting for the name. "Yeah, well his name's Lancelot."

But it wasn't dreams of Lancelot, that filled Merlin's sleep that night, lying, as he was again, in Morgana's bed, it was dreams of Arthur.

**

* * *

**


	4. Part 4

**Roommates**

**Part 4 **

**Freshers Week: Wednesday**

* * *

"Hi."

Merlin looked at the girl sitting next to him, as he gathered his things, after that morning's lecture. He was slightly surprised she had addressed him; most of his fellow medical students avoided him. He was, after all the scholarship student, and thus, he had discovered, a social outcast.

"Hi."

She smiled. "I'm Lizzy."

"Merlin."

"Not a man of many words, then?"

He smiled. "No."

Merlin hadn't really made many friends on his course, in a way he hadn't expected to, most of them were rich prats – that was the significant disadvantage of going to a posh, albeit a good, university – so he was avoiding those, like they were avoiding him, but this Lizzy seemed nice enough. At least she was talking to him, and following him, as he left the lecture theatre.

"You know, I'm not one of them."

"One of whom?"

"Those rich idiots clogging up this place." She said simply, knowing he knew exactly what she meant.

"I didn't think anyone else here wasn't."

She laughed then. "Oh, I'm not a scholarship student, like you, but I'm still pretty much a social pariah. I didn't go to the right school, I don't know all the right people, oh, and I'm in Castle Hall, so…" she shrugged.

Merlin nodded. "They don't like people who are different, do they."

"No, they seem to think we are 'rising above our stations' or whatever. Intending to undermine the social order."

"You sound just like one of my friends, when she's had a bit to drink. She's to shy to speak her mind, otherwise."

"It isn't easy, is it?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Were having a party, in our flat tomorrow night. You should come, and bring your friend along too."

Merlin nodded, it sounded like a great idea, especially considering any party in Castle would probably be devoid of the posh prats who had so consistently annoyed him, on his two previous two nights. "Which flat are you in?"

"C, you?"

"G." She nodded.

"See you around half eight, nineish."

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, you will."

---x---

Arthur arrived at the Fresher's Fayre on time, but Merlin and Gwen were already there waiting for him. They joined the queue – which was snaking across the quad – and Morgana had joined them before they entered the Fayre itself.

"So, Arthur, what clubs are you going to join, then?" Morgana asked as they walked into the quad, which had for one day only, become the Fresher's Fayre.

"Fencing and Rugby."

"Fencing…?" questioned Merlin.

"Yes, got a problem with that? Might come in useful one day, being handy with a sword." Arthur retorted. Merlin tried desperately not to blush, momentarily re-living a dream from the previous night. "What are you intending to join, the _Harry Potter_ society?"

"Nah, I'm just here for the free stuff." Merlin picked up a mug. "Might see if something catches my eye." He doubted there was a sorcerer society, although hiding one in plain sight was often the most effective ruse, and he wasn't particularly sporty or musical.

Merlin wondered on, aimlessly picking up the free things – mugs, key rings, and a can of hot chocolate powder, that were visible – until, he realised, he had reached the end of the room. He turned around, and waited for the others to catch up.

Gwen was listening to a guy at the St John's Ambulance stand, nodding and smiling; Morgana was talking animatedly with one of the girls manning the Musical Theatre Soc stand; Arthur was signing up for the rugby society. They all had things they liked, places they would neatly fit in. Merlin was searching for that, but he didn't know where he would find it.

As it turned out, the answer was right under his nose. A piece of paper was placed into his hand, with a wink, but a normal enough looking guy. When Merlin looked down at it, the paper appeared to be blank, but he knew magic when he saw it. He folded it into his pocket, deciding it would be much more sensible to carry out a reveal spell later, in secret.

"Seen anything interesting?" Gwen appeared at his shoulder with a smile, and silently Merlin conceded that he had, but out loud, he elected to say nothing, simply shrugging.

The rest of the afternoon went much the same way. Morgana appeared keen to join every arts-based society available – drama, music, musical theatre – and Arthur joined his fair share. Even Gwen agreed to sign up to one or two, but Merlin did not sign up to any, his mind firmly fixed on the piece of paper tucked into his pocket.

---

That evening, Arthur had left to go to Sports Nite, a weekly drinking circle he was obliged to attend, as a fresher attempting to join the Rugby squad. Morgana had gone out with some friends from her course, Merlin knew, and even Gwen was no where to be seen, so, after dinner, Merlin decided to read some of his magic book, and decode the mysterious piece of paper.

As it turned out all it needed as a simple reveal spell – amlyga – and the paper turned into a flyer.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorcery Soc.**

**Bored of hiding your true nature?**

**Want to discuss magic with other like minded students?**

**Come to Nim's Caff, Sackville Street, Tuesday's at 7.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merlin laughed, so there was a secret sorcery society. He wanted to meet his fellow sorcerers, and was keen for Tuesday to come, but, in the back of his mind, a small voice questioned if this was a ruse, a set up to wean out those student who practiced magic, before term started? Merlin found himself dismissing that thought, quickly. He could go a little early, check it out, and if the meeting was suspect, he didn't have to join them.

But he desperately wanted to. Merlin wanted to find somewhere, anywhere, where he could fit in. This could be the answer.

**

* * *

  
**


	5. Part 5

**Roommates**

**Part 5**

**Freshers Week: Saturday**

Freshers' week had progressed in a similar fashion to its first three days. Merlin had attended the flat party, his new friend had invited him to, but he had got far, far too drunk and passed out on their sofa, barely able to remember his own name through the following morning's hangover.

He had finally been able to spend a night in his own bed – Arthur had failed to return 'home' that Friday night – and so, here was Saturday lunchtime, and Merlin was just getting up. He liked weekend lie-ins, if he was honest he'd like a lie-in on any day on the week, but then Merlin heard knocking on the door.

"Yeah," he shouted, sleepily sitting up. As far as he was aware, the door wasn't locked.

Morgana opened the door; "Hey, Merlin, me and Gwen were thinking of going into town, wanna come?"

Merlin nodded. "Just give me a minute," he was, of course, still in bed.

Morgana nodded, and left him to dress.

Dressing didn't take Merlin long, and less than fifteen minutes later the three of them were leaving for town.

* * *

Arthur had been 'home' that night – for all of about three hours. He had tumbled, exhausted, into bed not long before 4am, and had been forced to drag himself out of it at 7am. Arthur had been living on a diet of little sleep all week, burning the candles at both ends, but he was young enough that it was not yet starting to take its toll.

He washed and dressed in the dark, so as not to wake Merlin, although Arthur had the feeling his roommate would sleep through anything, and slipped out the flat at 7.30, just as his phone beeped.

_U can sleep when ur dead. Starbucks, 1__5mins._

Arthur groaned at the cliché, but he understood the meaning of the text. Today was his initiation into the Avalon society. Why they wanted to start an initiation at 7.45am was beyond Arthur, but he had to go, if only because his father would want him to.

* * *

Merlin hadn't realised 'town' had meant trawling around shops after two girls. He wasn't completely sure he would have agreed to go, if he knew they were going to treat him as a sounding board and pack horse. He was, therefore, really quite glad when Morgana suggested coffee.

Gwen decided to show them a pretty little café, quiet, and over looking the river. She told the other two that she had often come here, over the years, and they could see why; reasonable prices, the easy availability of the 'comfy' chairs and table, and the view were even amiable to Merlin.

They settled down with their drinks, and soon fell into an easy conversation.

* * *

Arthur turned over the last of three giant stones. _The next clue had to be under this one_. Arthur had spent his day on an enormous scavenger hunt, all over both University and city, full of different tasks and challenges, each and every one simply leading to another clue. This one seemed to be a test of strength, since he had had to upturn three giant boulders, just to find a stupid slip of paper. He desperately wanted this one to be the last.

_Fitzbillies__, Hampton Stree__t_

Arthur hadn't heard of North's Bakery, but he pulled his map out of his pocket, and quickly located Hampton Street – it was almost a mile away, across the other side of the city. Next to the river.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what had made him look up, when the bell sounded signifying someone had entered the café, but when he did, he was confronted by Arthur's golden locks and piercing eyes. Morgana and Gwen had seen him too, and they all turned to look at him.

Arthur was amazed to find three of his flatmates sitting in the café he had been directed to, and no one else to meet him. He was unsure what to do – he certainly wasn't supposed to go over and talk to them. In a way he envied them – they were obviously very comfortable, in each other's company. Friends, in a word. Arthur had hung out with them, a couple of times, and he got along well with Merlin, but he wasn't sure they were exactly 'friends' yet. And Arthur certainly hadn't had friends like they appeared to be.

Merlin looked back to Morgana and Gwen, and was trying to resurrect their conversation, when the next person walked through the café's door.

Arthur heard the bell ring to, standing in the café unsure of what to do. He spun round to find Ben – President of the Avalon society – and two of his cronies, Ed and Andy, standing behind him.

"Arthur, I wasn't expecting to find you here already."

Arthur simply shrugged. He wasn't bad at these tasks – had they underestimated him, or was he truly better than their usual recruits. "Are we waiting for anyone else," he asked, still in the dark as to why he was here.

"No, it's just us." Arthur nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgana get up, and walk towards the café's toilets. "Now, I want you to…"

Merlin was still watching Arthur, out of the corner of his eye. He, Morgana and Gwen were uneasy at the presence of Arthur and his three pals, and when Morgana suggested they leave, both Merlin and Gwen jumped at the idea. Morgana wanted to pop to the ladies first, however, so she slipped of, and Merlin and Gwen remained, seated. They were still there, when Arthur came over.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had to do. Ben and his mates obviously thought Gwen, Merlin and Morgana were townies, they obviously hadn't met any of them before, but still, they could have given him and easy task – get a kiss or a phone number from one of the girls, for instance. But no, they wanted him to physically hurt, both Merlin and Gwen.

He didn't want to do it, desperately dreaded it with all his heart, but he didn't want to fail the initiation, to let his father down. His father, or his flatmates, his potential friends, he didn't know what to do.

Merlin saw what Arthur was about to do, before he did it. Arthur was shaking his head, as he walked towards their table. He heard Arthur's mumbled, _I'm sorry, Gwen_, and he saw his fist clenched.

Suddenly, Arthur was on the floor. He didn't know how it had happened; neither did Ben or his followers, who rushed towards the table, towards Merlin and Gwen. They didn't know, either, how they all came to be on the floor, tripping over chairs, and folds of rug, they hadn't seen. In fact, if you'd have asked them, they would have sworn they hadn't been there.

Merlin thought he was the only one who knew the truth. He wasn't – someone else had seen his eyes flash golden, before the furniture had shifted. Someone, who was very intrigued, in deed.

**

* * *

A/N - Not a very long update, and a highly unsubtle cliffhanger, aren't I cruel. Anyway, this is the part when I usually beg for reviews, so... please?**


	6. Part 6

**Roommates**

**Part 6**

**Sunday**

­Merlin awoke to clanging, the following morning. He didn't know what time it was, although in his mind he knew it was early. He tried to sit up, and locate the sound, but quickly realised that that was a BAD idea. His head was spinning, he ached, his stomach threatening to wretch, and he thought there was two Arthur's standing in the kitchen area, watching him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Merlin was not in the mood for pleasantries. As he finally made it to his feet, he realised his shoulders were the source of his pain – the sofa was not a comfortable place to sleep. He declined to answer Arthur, but did make his way towards the kitchen, and a glass of water.

"Why did you sleep on the sofa anyway?"

_Because you, and whichever blond you brought back last night were doing the nasty in our bedroom.__ And by the time you'd finished, I'd passed out._ Merlin replied, silently. He had reached the tap now, and was gulping down the cold, tap water. At least it made his mouth taste nicer, if nothing else.

"Merlin? Are you alright?"

_NO! I ache all over, I just slept on a mangy old sofa, and it's 7 o'clock in the fucking morning__._ Merlin was still answering Arthur's questions silently, but he deigned him one word. "Hangover."

"I didn't know you were that drunk last night."

_You didn't see me last night._ Merlin just shrugged

"You know, if you have a problem with me…"

_S__hagging a different girl every night, and never once thinking I might want to actually sleep on my bed._

"You should just say something."

_Do none of them have their own beds you could go to?_But Merlin remained staunchly silent, refusing now to even look at Arthur. He didn't want his roommate to know his annoyance was being compounded by something deeper: Jealousy. But then, Arthur placed his hand on Merlin shoulder, attempting to get the dark haired man to look at him. Merlin could feel that hand, sending shivers across his shoulders, and down his spine. Half of him wanted to jump away from it; the other half wished that hand would never move. His roommate was a prat and a total jerk – so why did he feel this way about him?

"Merlin," The way Arthur said his voice, it said so many things. It was an acknowledgement, of Merlin's feelings; it was almost an apology, without using any of the proper words; it was an already broken promise: that it wouldn't happen again.

And suddenly the moment was gone, as was Arthur's hand. "I'm going out now anyway, room's free if you want some more sleep. You look like death, mate."

* * *

When Arthur had awoken, that morning, his bed had been empty. The girl who had occupied it for some time, the previous night – Emma? Emily? – had already gone, probably not long after he had fallen asleep. He looked over to Merlin's bed – empty – and sighed. He knew he was treating his roommate badly, but Arthur had been brought up not really thinking about anyone else, and after years of putting himself first, he still forgot the consequences his actions had on other people. His actions yesterday afternoon, for example. But he would think about that later. Now, he had to get ready for rugby trials.

Arthur found his roommate, asleep on the communal sofa, in what must have been an inordinately uncomfortable position. He tried to keep quiet, making himself some breakfast, but he still managed to wake Merlin. He looked like death, and though Arthur tried to talk to him, Merlin was pretty unresponsive – Arthur guessed he was angry at him for having to sleep on the couch, and Merlin admitted to a hangover, which was unlikely to make things any better.

"You know, if you have a problem with me…" _For example, how I am a total wanker, how I keep forcing you out of your own room, how I never think about anyone else other than myself._ "You should just say something." _Put me in my place. Stand up to me. It's the least I deserve._

But Merlin still didn't say anything. Arthur could see the anger seething, in eyes that wouldn't meet his own. He didn't know what made him do it, but he placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, trying to compel him to look at him, in the very least, even is he was going to stay silent.

It was almost as if there were spark radiating from Merlin, he could feel them, fizzing up his fingers, into his arm, into his shoulder, as he laid his hand there. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't want to let it go, either. He left his hand there for longer than was really appropriate before dropping it, mumbling some stupid comment, almost embarrassed at the way his heart was now pounding, and rushed out the room. Something else to think about later.

* * *

When Merlin finally staggered out of his own bed, after what was admittedly a very nice sleep, it had gone 2 o'clock, almost seven hours since his conversation with Arthur. And roughly twelve hours since a particularly interesting conversation he had had with Morgana, which was only now starting to come back to him.

---**Flashback**---

_Gwen had been a little shaken up, by the incident in Fitzbillies, and Morgana had steered them back toward the union, where they were unlikely to meet 'that Avalon lot'. A few drinks later, and Gwen had been back to her old self. Somehow, Morgana had persuaded them to go on to a club – although on a Saturday night, they had had to pay, and wait in line – and a little after half one, the three of them had staggered back into their flat. Merlin was glad Morgana was there – he had consumed more alcohol that night, than he had even done before, and although on their own, none of them would have been able to remain upright, they just about managed it together._

_Gwen headed straight to bed, but, hearing the noises emanating from Merlin's room, he flopped down on the sofa instead. Morgana decided to join him. They sat in companionable, drunken, silence, for a few minutes, before Morgana broke it, with a startling revelation._

_"I saw what you did, this afternoon, you know. What you can do."_

_Although Merlin knew, instantly, what she meant, he decided to pretend he had no clue. "What are you on about, Morgana."_

_"Oh, don't play the fool with me Merlin; I saw how you helped Gwen out. You can do magic."_

_Merlin hesitated. Morgana's tone had been matter-of-fact, not accusatory, like he had expected it. She had almost congratulated him, for helping Gwen, not blamed him, or shouted at him, like some would. She had also kept it to herself. He looked at her, unsure of what to say; she was waiting too. Waiting for his admission._

_"Yes." Said Merlin, breaking the stalemate. "Yes, I can do magic. Don't tell anyone?"_

_"I won't," she said it simply, a statement of truth, which he knew, even though they were both drunk, he could trust._

_It was, of course, at that moment, that a blond girl decided to slip out of Merlin and Arthur's room. Merlin followed her, with his eyes, eyes full of hatred, envy, but above all, jealousy._

_Morgana saw it too. "Oh, Merlin," far more perceptive than she usually made herself out to be, she stated simply, "You like Arthur, don't you." She had been taking note of the occasional oddities she had witnessed between the two boys, and what she saw then had made it click._

_Merlin nodded, almost imperceptibly, before the alcohol finally overcame him, and he passed out._

_Morgana laughed, to herself, and made her way to bed._

---**End of Flashback**---

Merlin sighed, and, unable to find Morgana, to talk to her, spent the afternoon quietly pottering around, and reading his book.

* * *

Arthur had spent a mad day on the training field, and was glad when it was finally over. He wasn't glad, however, that this gave him time to mull over his actions, from the past few days. The Avalon Society had admitted him, the previous night, because even after the incident in Fitzbillies, he had somehow passed the initiation. He was somewhat appreciative, that he hadn't disappointed his father, and yet, he really wasn't sure he wanted to be a member of their club. But he was in now, so he was in for life.

The party they had thrown, for the new members, hadn't been bad, and he had made the most of that night, as he so often did. But he still felt uneasy, as he walked into his room, to find Merlin reading a book.

"Hey," Arthur said, throwing down his bag, and trying to find his towel.

"Hi," said Merlin, trying to quickly work out the safest place to look, so as to pretend he wasn't completely ogling Arthur in his rugby kit.

But Arthur soon slipped from the room, to wash, and spent the rest of his afternoon doing very little.

**

* * *

**

That quiet afternoon eventually led to, what started off as, a quiet dinner. Merlin couldn't quite believe that he had only known Gwen, Morgana and Arthur for a week; it seemed almost as if he had known them for his entire life. He hadn't expected to make such firm friends, within only a week of being in university, but Gwen and Morgana were just that: his friends. And, maybe, Arthur was, as well. Merlin wasn't completely sure yet.

Arthur handed his roommate a beer, as the girls opened a bottle of wine. He smiled at his roommate, hoping that everything was still alright with them, after the day before. He had been curt, that morning, and avoiding Merlin ever since, wincing at his actions. Before, when he was amongst those people, his actions, and especially their repercussions, had never really crossed his mind. He certainly would never have regretted them, before that. But the way they had treated Gwen and Merlin, it felt irreprehensible. It felt wrong. Arthur wondered if Merlin knew he had changed him. That night, he even offered to help with the washing up.

Several beers, a couple of bottles of wine, and half a vodka bottle later, the foursome were not so quiet. Dinner was washed up, and they had settled on the sofas, girls on one, boys on the other, when Morgana picked up one of the empty bottles of wine. Spinning it around in her hand, she flicked it onto the floor, where it landed, facing Arthur.

"Truth, or Dare?"

Arthur laughed, as if the silly game was somehow beneath him, but Merlin and Gwen had also fallen silently now, and were watching him, expectantly.

"Truth, or Dare?" repeated Morgana.

"Truth," conceded Arthur.

She thought for a few seconds, before asking, "Have you ever been in love?"

"What are you, Morgana, fourteen?" asked Arthur, laughing.

"Just answer the question, Arthur."

"Fine. No, I haven't." Already knowing the rules of the game, Arthur gave the bottle a twirl, where it landed on Gwen. "Truth, or Dare," he asked, lazily.

Gwen pondered a second, before opting for a dare.

Arthur picked up a glass, pouring first vodka, then the dregs of a wine bottle, and finally almost half a bottle of lager into it, before offering it to Gwen. She screwed up her nose, before downing the drink.

When she spun the bottle, it landed on Morgana, who also chose a dare.

"Alright, Morgana, kiss Gwen, on the lips, for ten seconds."

Morgana laughed, _now who's acting like a fourteen year old, Arthur_, but she completed the dare anyway; she didn't want to know what forfeits he could come up with.

Neatly, the bottle landed on Merlin, when Morgana turned it.

"Truth, or Dare, Merlin."

He thought a while. "Truth."

Gwen spoke up, "have you ever woken up and not known where you were?"

Merlin laughed, "Yes. Once."

"Story time?" asked Morgana.

"I'm not sure it's worth the forfeit. I don't remember much, and it turned out I was in a friend's barn, I just didn't know that at the time."

* * *

The game continued for a while, until they were getting bored of it. Arthur's final game was to start a new drinking game. He laughed before stating simply,

"Never have I ever, flashed a bouncer," looking straight into Morgana's eyes.

She smiled, and raised her drink at him, swallowing the requisite two fingers of her vodka and lemonade.

It was probably an indication of her drunkenness, and not a betrayal towards Merlin, that made her state her 'I have never'.

"I have never fancied a person sitting in this room…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, alright, I'm becomming a complete sucker for cliffhangers. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Happy New Year, one and all!! **

**(Review?)**


	7. Part 7

**Roommates**

**Part 6**

**Sunday Night**

"I have never fancied a person sitting in this room."

The question hung in the air for a moment, and no body moved. It was almost as if no one wanted to be the first to move, but they all knew they would. And so, as one, for glasses reached for mouths.

And then they hit the floor.

No one spoke. In their minds, they were all trying to work out who fancied whom. Not that, of course, that was likely to work, since deep secrets were constantly being shielded in this flat.

It was Morgana who broke the deadlock first.

"I'll tell you mine, if you'll tell me yours," she singsonged, looking directly into Arthur's eyes.

"Well, it's you, idiot. I'm sure you remember that summer in France."

Morgana nodded. "wasn't really the point, though," she mumbled, "I meant, you know, in this moment."

"I know you did, Morgana, but that wasn't what you said." It was almost as if Arthur was taunting her, trying to divert attention, but away from what? That was the question on Merlin's mind. He just hoped no one confronted him.

"Well, Gwen's is Merlin, mine is Gwen, and Merlin's is," however much Merlin glared at Morgana, he knew it was in vain, "you. So, stop fucking around, and 'fess up, Arthur."

* * *

Arthur felt his heart pounding. He didn't know what had made him drink, he didn't know when in that evening he had come to the complete and utter realisation that his roommate wasn't an idiot, but there was no way he was going to tell him. Morgana was probably teasing him, and Merlin actually liked her or Gwen. From the way Merlin had been glaring at her, he presumed he just didn't want her to reveal his secret, and she'd said him, as a joke.

He gripped his glass, and then downed his drink. Dutch courage wasn't going to do him much good, but it bought him some time. Hey, he had no problem with people being gay, one of his friends was gay, but there was no way his father would like it, and there was no way he was admitting to harbouring any feelings whatsoever for Merlin, in front of Morgana. She was the biggest gossip out.

He figured it was the best way to cover his tracks, and so he decided to demonstrate his, pretend, crush. By kissing Morgana full on the lips.

* * *

Merlin wasn't really surprised by what he was seeing – Arthur attached firmly to Morgana's lips. It was when both their hands started wondering, gasps tended out by years of familiarity that he had to draw his eyes away. He heard Gwen cough, lightly, but that made no difference to the couple in the centre of the room.

"Well, Morgana certainly won't be needing her own bed tonight," he said loudly, more to the pair on the floor, than to Gwen. He hoped no one noticed how close his voice had come to tears.

Morgana made a hand gesture, which Merlin took to mean _yes, fine, sleep in my bed_, and he rushed into Morgana and Gwen's room, taking the last of the vodka with him. He downed most of the cheap spirit, relishing the way it burnt his throat, before laying down, fully clothed, on Morgana's bed, and wishing for sleep to envelop him.

How could Arthur be so cruel?

* * *

**Monday**

* * *

Drinking on a Sunday night was not a good idea, especially when you had a 9am lecture, the following day. This was a lesson Merlin learnt, when he woke not with yet another killer hangover, but still drunk. He fumbled his way to the showers, hoping the rush of cold water over his back would help him see, and walk, straight, but he was fighting a loosing battle. Even several glasses of water and almost half a loaf of bread didn't help him.

Somehow, however, he did make it to class, and even paid enough attention to stay awake. Through at least one of his lectures.

* * *

Monday morning brought with it a hangover, for Arthur. His first of that term. He wasn't used to waking up with his head banging, and that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat up, glad, at least, that he wasn't dizzy, and took several antacid and paracetamol tablets, before wondering over to the showers.

It wasn't until after lunch, for Arthur had not woken until close to midday, that Arthur realised the sick feeling wasn't from the alcohol he had drunk last night, but because he had been such a - _what was the word Merlin used?_ – a prat, and left Merlin without a bed to sleep on, for another night.

He shook his head, and set off for his own lectures, trying to remove the images of Merlin from the back of his mind.

* * *

That evening, tension in Flat G was incredibly high. Merlin wasn't talking to Arthur, since he was still both angry at him, and he wasn't speaking to Morgana, either, for her part in last night's escapades. Gwen, who was blaming both Arthur and Morgana for upsetting Merlin, wasn't speaking to either of them either, and Morgana and Arthur appeared to be avoiding each other too. Or at least, they had been, until Morgana had gone out, on a date with some guy she had met the previous week.

Arthur decided to slip out too, and leave Merlin and Gwen, who were, at least, still talking to each other, alone, and stalked off to find some guys he had met on his course. He would tackle the tricky subject of Merlin later. He didn't come home that night.

And so Merlin and Gwen spent a quiet night in, in the flat. Gwen already had work to do – a book to read for a seminar the following day, and Merlin wanted to look over his magic book; he hadn't forgotten the secret sorcery society meeting, at 7pm, the following day.

But Gwen had one question for Merlin, as they were cleaning up the dinner they had eaten together.

"Who are you going to the ball with, Merlin?"

Merlin gave Gwen a blank look.

"The Fresher's ball. College feast, followed by dancing. Big, fancy, black tie do? Held in the Great Hall?"

Merlin just nodded, he had heard something about it, vaguely, somewhere before.

"It's on Friday, Merlin. I was wondering if you had anyone to go with?"

Merlin nodded, and then shook his head. "Friday, right," he said, committing that information into his brain, before adding "no, I don't have anyone to go with. Did you want to go together, as friends, I mean."

Merlin didn't know why Gwen was beaming a smile at him. You didn't need a date to go to one of these things, you needed a tux – which he thought he had brought with him, and was now hanging, somewhere, at the back of his wardrobe.

"I'd love to, Merlin."

Gwen nodded, and with that, they went their separate ways, for the evening.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Part 8

**Roommates**

**Part 8**

**Tuesday**

Merlin had found Sackville Street, and Nimm's café, long before 7pm. He was completely terrified about this sorcery society, and he had no idea why. So, at 6.30pm, he found himself drinking his second coffee.

The place wasn't overly busy. It was nice, if a little ramshackle, with a myriad of chairs, none of which appeared to be the same, and in a way, it made Merlin think of home. As he sipped on his coffee, trying to make it last as long as possible, the Café's owner approached him.

She wasn't the same lady who had served him, that girl was younger, with cropped peroxide-blond hair, but this woman had long, dark hair, and skin almost as pale as his. It was strange, from where he was sat, it almost felt as if she was radiating power.

"Hi." She seemed interested in initiating a conversation.

"Hi," replied Merlin, unsure if he really wanted to talk to her.

"I'm guessing you're hear for the sorcery society meeting."

He nodded, mutely.

"Yes, I can tell, sitting there quietly, trying to work out if it's a ruse."

He nodded, again.

"I was like you, once. Of course, I didn't own this place, back then. The quiet kid, slightly shy, slightly afraid of you power, waiting to discover your true potential. I'm Nimeuh, by the way."

"Merlin."

"Unusual name," she mused, and silently, he was thinking the same thing about her. But the conversation drifted away from magic, onto other things, mostly Nimeuh talking about her acquisition of the café, and how it was run. Merlin was content just to listen.

* * *

By 7pm, the place had cleared of locals, and students had begun drifting in, instead. Nimeuh, and a tall blond boy, named Jack, were re-arranging some of the furniture, so that a circle of chairs formed in the centre of the café. Reluctantly, Merlin began helping them. He still wasn't convinced by the whole set-up.

By 7.10, he was sitting, on one of those chairs, watching, as Nimeuh locked the door of the café, and then joined the group in the circle. There were probably 15 of them, all told: 8 girls, and 7 boys. Jack, who appeared to be the leader of the group, handed a notebook to the girl sat on his left, and started talking.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the sorcery society, for the autumn term, 2008. I hope everyone had a good summer." There were mummers of assent, and nods, around the circle. "Good. Well, I see we have some new faces here, tonight, how about we all introduce ourselves. I'm Jack, and I'm a third year History student."

Merlin tried not to laugh – or say I'm Merlin, and I'm an alcoholic (the entire set up sounded like a support group) – when it came to his turn. "Merlin, 1st year medic," was all he managed in stilted, quiet, tones.

Once they had all been introduced, Jack opened the circle up for discussion, mostly conversations about what had happened over people's summers, but this quickly developed into a conversation about what new spells that they had learnt, and then the circle broke up, to let them practice some of those new spells.

It was then that Merlin began to feel as if he fitted in. It gave him a place to practise the spells he had been reading from his magic book – he impressed them all by turning a rabbit ornament, sat on the table, into a real-life bunny rabbit, and slowly, he started to join in the conversations. He even learnt a new spell, which would turn water into vodka – certainly useful for parties, so long as no one saw him doing it.

* * *

Before Merlin knew it, it was 10pm. The conversation had started to drift away into magic, and people were starting to leave. Before he left, however, he exchanged mobile 'phone numbers with both Nimeuh and Jack, who turned out to be the society's president. He wasn't completely sure that the society had been Jack's only motivation for giving him his number. Merlin could have sworn the man had been flirting with him. And he wasn't bad looking…

* * *

**A/N - Thank you to all my wondeful readers and reviewers. :-)**

**Comments?**


	9. Part 9

**A/N Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!! Now, this part is completely Arthur centric - in part to make up for the last bit being completely Merlin centric - and is also a lot of angst. Please don't hate me, once you've read this, the happiness is coming, I promise.**

* * *

**Roommates**

**Part 9**

**Friday**

**Fresher's Ball**

Friday evening seemed to be hurtling towards Merlin with irrefutable speed. Formal dinners and dancing were never his idea of fun, and he felt like this night was not going to do anything to change that. It was, therefore, inevitable that he left it to the very last moment, before he even thought about changing into tux.

The girls, of course, seemed to have spent half the afternoon using up all the hot water, and the other half in their room 'getting ready', whatever that meant. Surely it didn't take anymore than five minutes to put on a dress, and drag a brush through your hair. Even Arthur had got in on the act, heading for the showers as soon as he had arrived back from his afternoon seminar, and now he was wondering around there room, in his white shirt and black trousers, trying to decided which pair of shoes looked best, and how to do his hair. It was almost as if Arthur was nervous, but about what Merlin did not know.

"Merlin, you are coming tonight, aren't you?"

Arthur finally stopped occasionally staring at Merlin, and decided, in stead, to initiate a conversation.

"Yes, Arthur."

"Are you going in your jeans?"

"No, Arthur?"

"Then might I suggest you have a shower and change?"

"And might I suggest you stop being such a condescending prat? Besides, there's another half an hour yet, before we have to leave."

"Suit yourself," Arthur shrugged, but Merlin did concede that he should probably jump in the shower about now, and tried, quietly, to slip out the room.

* * *

_And might I suggest you stop being such a condescending prat?_ Arthur hadn't meant to annoy Merlin - he was only trying to offer some advice. From an almost promising beginning, the two men had fallen out that week. When they did see each other, which appeared to be as infrequently as they could manage, all they managed to do was snipe. Arthur didn't know why they had become like that. In his mind, he was thinking about how he liked Merlin, liked him as more than just a roommate, more than just a friend, but his mouth kept coming out with ridiculous, snarky comments; it was as if he could not help himself.

If he had been completely honest with Merlin, he wouldn't have asked him to change out of those jeans, or the black top Merlin was wearing, they suited him so perfectly. Tight, without being too tight, and Arthur knew – he was constantly having to fight himself, to prevent those sneaky looks at Merlin's tight arse, when his roommate's back was turned.

But now, they were constantly fighting, and Arthur really wasn't sure what to do. Morgana had been trying to drop hints, but Arthur would be damned before he understood them, and Arthur had resigned himself that, whilst they might eventually form an unhappy truce, it would be little more than that.

He finally decided he had enough product in his hair, and decided to liberate his beer bottles, from the locked cupboard they were kept in. One or two before the ball wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Merlin passed Arthur, sitting in the kitchen area, chatting to Gwen and Morgana, on his way back to his room. They all appeared to be ready, well before they were due to leave, and he wondered if he could prolong things enough, Arthur and Morgana might go off without Gwen and himself. He wasn't sure why they were going as a foursome; both Arthur and Morgana have many other friends that could have arrived at the ball with, but Gwen and Morgana appeared to have hatched this plan, and roped Arthur in to going with Morgana, all by themselves. _Honestly, those women._

It didn't take Merlin long to dress, nor to artfully dishevel his hair, in a way he hoped looked vaguely sexy. He had decided tonight was the night he was going to put this stupid crush on his prat of a roommate behind him, and at least pull someone else. Although the event was called the 'Fresher's Ball', it was actually attended by every student of the university, and, since few of them knew him or his background, it could be exactly the night he needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

When the four of them were finally ready, a process with more hitches than one might have expected, especially since the girls kept rushing back into their room for cameras, to re-do their hair, and to make sure they had the 'perfect' lipgloss on. Of course, then Morgana had to have a photograph session in which they all had to appear multiple times; Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana separately, Gwen and Merlin together, Arthur and Morgana, and then the two boys, and then the two girls, and Merlin began to wonder whether or not they would ever make it to the feast, but they did eventually leave the flat.

* * *

The Great Hall, Camelot University's formal dining space, was decked out in the university colours – red and gold – as was the antechamber Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana were now standing in. They quickly located the bar – serving complementary champagne, although each student was limited to two glasses – and all four were drinking speedily for different reasons, casting furtive glances around the room.

Merlin found the person he was searching for, first, Jack from the sorcery society. He smiled at the tall blond boy, looking well turned out in his tux, and walked over to greet him.

Arthur, meanwhile, followed the exchange. He couldn't help the feeling that was brewing in the pit of his stomach, as he watched the two boys chatting happily. When the other boy – Arthur did not know his name – touched Merlin briefly on his shoulder, Arthur realised they were flirting and the envy he was feeling began to grow.

"Jack," said Morgana's voice, at his side. He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows, and gestured at Merlin and his companion.

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything, Arthur. And you should really tell him soon, you know. Your chance is going to slip away faster than you think."

By the time Arthur had had time to mull over those words, to comprehend Morgana's implications, she had gone. He looked quickly around the room, but he could not see her anywhere. His eyes, however, did manage to find Gwen, talking to a handsome man, he didn't know either. He suspected Morgana did.

"Hey, mate." Suddenly Arthur found Gary, who was also on the rugby team, standing in front of him, and he was happy to engage in a conversation that would distract him from thoughts of Merlin.

* * *

When dinner was called, Morgana and Gwen magically appeared to find each other, and Merlin and Arthur, and suggested they all sit together, since they had come together. Their various conversation partners, Jack, Gary, Gwen's friend, and a large group Morgana had been chatting to, all gravitated to the same portion of table, and they ended up eating together. Arthur, was sat between one of Morgana's friend, an air-headed blond names Chelsea, and Gwen's friend, who he discovered was named Lancelot. Lancelot seemed like a good chap, and was fun to talk to, especially since Chelsea was unlikely to provide him with any stimulating conversation, but Lancelot seemed much more interested in Gwen.

Arthur tried talking to Chelsea, but when he realised he could watch Merlin and Jack's animated conversation, by looking slightly to the right of Chelsea's ear, and still keep up his well honed flirting technique, he fell into a pattern that served him fairly well through dinner.

* * *

"Arthur, I'd like a word."

Uther's voice, echoing through Arthur's body from just behind his left ear, made him turn sharply, just as he was exiting the Great Hall.

"Yes Father," he replied, trying to hide the contempt from his voice. He was trying to enjoy himself, what did his father want with him now?

"Arthur, I have given you fantastic opportunities, nurtured connections with some of the most elite and powerful students in the university, and yet you chose to spend dinner with scholarship students and a cheap lay?"

They were alone in the Great Hall now, the staff wouldn't come in to clean the place until they left, and Uther could raise his voice.

"Is it your aim in life to disappoint me?" Without letting his son breathe, let alone speak a word in his defence, Uther swept past him, out of the Great Hall. Arthur pulled a hip flask out of his jacket pocket, for the first time that night, and managed to down almost half the contents in one swig.

* * *

Arthur continued to get drunk, as the evening wore on. He tried to amuse himself; to talk to the people his father would want him to talk to; to dance with the girls his father would want him to dance with, but it didn't work. Everywhere he looked, he could see Merlin and Jack, enjoying themselves, enjoying each other's company. And, as yet another slow song came to an end, Arthur finished the rest of his hip flask, and decided now was the time to talk to Merlin.

* * *

He was drunk, Arthur knew that much, as he walked, slowly, towards the male toilets. He had seen Merlin walking that way, and had decided, with conviction that surprised him, that this was his chance. So, when those adorably goofy ears, and the absurdly sexy messy hair, and the piercing blue eyes, oh, those blue, blue, brilliantly blue eyes, appeared, Arthur just said the words he'd been holding in for a week.

"I like you Merlin."

"Really, well you've got a funny way of showing it," deadpanned Merlin.

"No, I mean, like you, like you, you know."

"No, I don't know Arthur. Why don't you go back and be pissed with your mates, and just leave me alone?"

"But I like you, Merlin."

"You've said that."

"As in, I think you're hot. And sexy. And I want to…"

"OK, is this some stupid dare, Arthur. What did your Avalon mates bet you, eh, to embarrass me, or was the plan to seduce me?" Arthur had never seen Merlin so angry, he was positively explosive, now. "Did they dare you to sleep with me, Arthur?" He almost screamed those words, but then he whispered his next, "Did they dare you to break my heart?"

Merlin and Arthur's eyes locked, and for a moment, Arthur felt as if they were the only two people in the whole world, and he wanted to lean in a meld his lips into Merlin's and let go and succumb to all these feelings, these desires. Briefly he the thought that Merlin might be this passionate in bed crossed his mind, and he felt himself beginning to go hard, but then Merlin broke the silence.

"Go back to her, whatever her name is, tonight's disposable blond bimbo," Merlin said, pointing to Chelsea, who was standing only a few feet behind Arthur, "And. Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

And with that Merlin was gone; Arthur spun around, and watched him walk straight over to Jack. And plant a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, Arthur was completely sober; all effects of the, copious amounts of, alcohol he had consumed that night had been having on him, were erased by the surprise. He was fixed to the spot, had no idea what to do, and when Chelsea walked over to him, and led him onto the dancefloor, where "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" was now playing, he just let her. His eyes were transfixed on Merlin and Jack, now slowly moving across the dancefloor, as he was. He watched as the pair kissed again, and then Jack whispered something into Merlin's ear. He watched as Merlin replied, and they linked their fingers together. He watched as they left the dancefloor, and he knew exactly where they were going.

He pushed Chelsea away, and followed, far enough behind that they wouldn't see him, but Arthur followed them, all the way back to Castle Hall.

* * *

Arthur was seated in the kitchen area, a bottle of vodka clutched tightly in his hand. He was trying, desperately, to block out the noises coming from his room, the noises, he knew, Merlin and Jack were making. Even when they eventually went quiet, Arthur could still hear those noises spinning around his mind.

When Gwen came in, she didn't see him, when she slipped into the flat; a tall, dark and handsome stranger followed her into her room. Morgana, he knew, would not be back for hours yet, and he needed those noises to stop. Was this really how thin the walls were? Was this how Merlin had felt, night after night, when Arthur had done the same thing to him, and taken a stranger into their room. He took a swig from the bottle, grimacing as the cheap and nasty spirit burnt the back of his throat, and yet relishing the pain at the same time. He had missed his chance now, and he wasn't sure he'd ever get another.

Slowly, with little coordination, now he was well and truly plastered, he pulled his phone from his pocket, and sent a text message to a contact beginning with M.

_m__organa, I fucked up. made a total cock of myself tryin to tell Merlin how I fee, but now hes fucking sum othr guy .u were so wrong whn u told me he likd me 2. wtf do I do nw? A_

And somewhere in the flat, Arthur heard a phone bleep.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. Part 10

**Heya guys, thank you for all you wonderful reviews, and here's the next bit.**

* * *

**Roommates  
**

**Part 10**

**Saturday, but only on a technicality.**

His phone's text alert tone, echoing through the darkness of his bedroom, stirred Merlin from the sated slumber he had found himself in. He wasn't asleep, per se, not yet anyway, but he still didn't appreciate the harshness of the noise. He sighed, and lent over the bed, careful not to disturb the body sprawled over the right half of his bed. He fished around for his 'phone, still wedged into his trouser pockets, and realised, if he really wanted to read the text, he'd have to leave the warmth of his bed entirely.

Groaning, _well, since he was awake, he might as wel_, he slid of the bed, slightly less gracefully than he would have done if he'd been slightly more sober, and made it across the phone.

**1 New Message**

**Received 01:58**

**Arthur Pendragon**

_Well, it bloo__dy well would be, wouldn't it_, Merlin thought, finger hovering over the 'open' key. _Arthur-sodding-Pendragon. God, that boy drove him mad. Completely and utterly crazy. One day, they were trying to be friends, the next he was shagging Morgana, and then they weren't even speaking, avoiding each other like they had the plague, or something. And then, and then…_ There was a memory buried in Merlin's mind, like someone had hidden it from him, something, someone hadn't wanted him to recall. He felt like he could almost touch it, almost, almost…

And then it came back…

**---Flashback---**

Merlin had been coming out of the toilets, when he had found Arthur standing in front of him.

"I like you Merlin." _Odd way to start a conversation_, thought Merlin, and his mind, slightly spinney with drink, didn't know what to make of it, so his mouth provided the words without a lot of thought.

"Really, well you've got a funny way of showing it."

"No, I mean, like you, like you, you know."

_Huh? Fewer words, more sense, Arthur? Head spinney. You have pretty eyes. And pretty hair. And I hate your right now. Really hate you. You and your pretty hair._

"No, I don't know Arthur. Why don't you go back and be pissed with your mates, and just leave me alone?" Again his mouth spoke before his brain, but at least it was verbalising his deep-rooted anger, not the tumbling thoughts of desire, threatening to overwhelm him.

"But I like you, Merlin."

"You've said that." _Pretty, pretty, eyes_

"As in, I think you're hot. And sexy. And I want to…"

_Pretty__ eyes… Wait, what? Arthur's not, he's been with all the blond chicks, no Arthur's defiantly not. He wouldn't like me even if he was, so what on earth is going on here?_

Merlin had to stop the flow of Arthur's sentence. "OK, is this some stupid dare, Arthur?" _Good, his mouth was making sense. Maybe his brain should listen? _"What did your Avalon mates bet you, eh, to embarrass me, or was the plan to seduce me?" _OK, less sense now, but for some reason he was getting more and more angry_. "Did they dare you to sleep with me, Arthur?" _No wait, mouth, start making sense. Why are you making a scene? People are looking. Just shut up!_

"Did they dare you to break my heart?" _Shouldn'thavesaidthat. Shouldn't have said that. __**Should. Not. Have. Said. That.**_ He glared straight into Arthur's eyes, daring him to say something, anything, but his roommate remained silent.

Rapidly, Merlin's brain, almost overcome with lust and anger, needed to save the situation. Then he saw the girl Arthur had been talking to at dinner. "Go back to her, whatever her name is, tonight's disposable blond bimbo," he said, pointing to the girl, who was standing only a few feet behind Arthur, "And. Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

Merlin marched off, needing to be far, far, away from Arthur, and whatever game he was playing, and saw Jack, standing over the other side of the room.

**---End of Flashback---**

Arthur had said those things to him. And Merlin had forgotten them. How? Why? And why was he remembering them now? Panic was starting to build up in the young warlock's chest. Were they real?

Glancing over at the sleeping figure on his bed – Jack – Merlin had a sneaking suspicion he knew why he had forgotten them. His flirtation with Jack, his attraction to him, had greatly increased after that visit to the toilets. Before then, he would have thought a quick snog was a promising way to end the night, but after then he had been kissing Jack on the dancefloor, and then he had **taken him back to his room**. His room. The one he shared with Arthur. Why? Why on earth had he done that? That wasn't him, that wasn't him at all, he wasn't the one-night-stand sort of guy. Will, his best friend, Ed, the older traveller, they guys he had slept with back in Ealdor, they had been on at least three dates before he had considered sleeping with him. Oh, alright two, when it came to Ed, but they had fallen into a romance that had lasted several months, and he hadn't ever had a one-night-stand before. Not with anyone. That was Arthur's trick.

_Arthu__r_. Merlin looked back down at his phone, and quickly clicked 'open'.

_morgana, I fucked up. made a total cock of myself tryin to tell Merlin how I fee, but now hes fucking sum othr guy .u were so wrong whn u told me he likd me 2. wtf do I do nw? A_

_Shit. Oh fucking shi__t._ That message was obviously not meant for him, that was clear from the first word, but Merlin read it anyway. _Shit_. _Where was Arthur, anyway? And what on earth did that message mean. Did Arthur actually like him, seriously and properly, and he hadn't just told him as a dare or a prank or something. Oh fucking shit. And Merlin had slept with someone else. Man, did he regret that now, but at the time_…

At the time the seduction had been easy. Too easy. But Merlin was going to leave those thoughts for sobriety. He needed to have a conversation with Jack, Jack the sorcerer, Jack the fucker who he had brought home, and slept with, apparently within Arthur's hearing – he knew how thin those walls were – Jack who had made him forget all about Arthur, for an hour or two. Jack, who had made him forget.

_Where are you?_

Before Merlin knew what he was doing, he found his fingers sending a message to Arthur. He really needed to try and engage his brain in his actions more often. He also needed to find some clothes. If he was going to talk to Arthur, he probably shouldn't do it naked. He heard a phone beep nearby, and wondered if Arthur was still in the flat.

_In da kitchn. Y?_ The text came back, and Merlin found himself, grabbing his jeans and t-shirt, carelessly tossed aside earlier, and throwing them on, before walking out, into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N You should know by now that I love my cliffhangers. *evil grin* Review?**


	11. Part 11

**A/N Thanks for all your excellent reviews. Would it amaze anyone if I told you this chapter doesn't end in a cliffhanger?! Enjoy;**

* * *

**Roommates**

**Part 11**

**Still Saturday**

Arthur wasn't sure why Merlin had sent him that message - _Where are you. Why should Merlin care where he was?_ Arthur's head was getting foggier and foggier, as the vodka bottle emptied itself into his stomach, but he replied to the message anyway - _In da kitchn. Y?_ - not really caring why Merlin, _Merlin who was presumably entangled in his conquest, _ would want to see him.

But then Merlin appeared, walked out of their room, in the black T-shirt and jeans combo he had been wearing earlier. Those _adorable jeans, and that adorable..._ No, Arthur wasn't going to think of that now. Merlin was walking towards him, silently, both men looking straight into the eyes of the other, but neither knowing what to say.

"Why?"

It was Arthur who finally spoke, finally put some more of his feelings into words. When Merlin failed to answer, Arthur just repeated the question.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

That wasn't an answer Arthur wanted to hear, and it also wasn't the answer he had been expecting. He decided just to repeat the question.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Arthur." It felt like Merlin was hiding something from him, the true reason, Arthur supposed, but his drink-clouded brain wasn't going to supply him with sensible alternatives.

"Why?"

"Stop asking why, Arthur, as if you expect my answer to change." Arthur stopped asking 'why' then - it was as if Merlin had read his mind, and it shocked Arthur a little. They resumed their silent staring, each unsure of what to say to the other.

---

Merlin had left his room unsure of how he would find Arthur, unsure of what to say to his roommate - how much he should give away - and he was surprised by what he had found. Arthur looked drunk, and distraught, as if he had lost something, but what, Merlin did not know. Well, he had a suspicion, one placed into his mind by the earlier conversation, and the text, but surely not. _Surely not_.

And then Arthur had just kept asking 'Why?' Merlin hadn't needed anymore words than that, he knew what Arthur meant immediately, but he didn't honestly know how to answer. _Because I was trying to get over you? Because I think he tricked me into it? Because I needed to feel something - needed to feel wanted? Because I never, ever thought you could ever have feeling' for me._

"I don't know."

Those words that attempt to convey that there were too many answers for that simple question for any one to be 'correct', that was all he could give. He knew it wasn't enough, when Arthur had asked him 'why', again and again, but now they had fallen into silence.

It was a silence that said so much, a silence that crackled and sparked between them. It was as if, for the first time, they were both seeing each other, perfectly clearly. As if, finally, they knew what each other wanted. Merlin knew the reason they had been avoiding each other - Merlin had been trying to confront the feeling that he could never be with Arthur, and Arthur had been trying to come to terms with his own feeling for Merlin. Merlin, for once, was immeasurably glad to be wrong. Inordinately happy, that he hadn't needed to 'get over' Arthur at all.

But had he blown his chance? Arthur had finally confessed his true feelings earlier that night, and Merlin had blown them off, thinking they were a joke. Arthur had put himself on the line, and Merlin had gone and slept with Jack. And he knew, deep down inside, that that was why Arthur looked so upset.

---

"You sent me that text, you know." Arthur's forehead crinkled into a frown. What text? He had only replied to Merlin's 'out-of-the-blue" message. Unless, oh shit. The realization came down like a lead weight. He had sent Merlin the text he had meant to send Morgana - that was why he had heard a phone beep. Merlin's phone. _Oh crap, oh crap, how was he going to get himself out of this mess?_

"It's alright."

Arthur looked back into Merlin's eyes, at those words, to find them a good deal closer than before.

"How is it alright? When I told you those things earlier you thought it was an awful joke! You blew me off, and you went to be with him." His voice falling into barely a whisper, "You slept with him Merlin," The despair and the accusation in his voice were clearly audible. "How can it ever be alright?"

"I didn't mean, I didn't want, I never wanted to hurt you." Merlin was fighting for the right words, the words he wanted to say to make it all blow over, so they could forget, start again, but he wasn't sure that was possible.

"You never wanted to hurt me?" Arthur's voice had got louder again, somehow turning into anger. "Merlin, do you realise how pathetic those words even sound?"

Merlin stood silently, body almost shaking, but not with fear, with disappointment. He knew his actions were cruel, he knew he had no justification. However unsure he was about the true motivation behind what had happened - his own and Jack's - he was still the only person here who was to blame. It was his fault; he had destroyed any chance he had at a relationship with Arthur, because he had been so stupid. And now, it was all he could do, to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted his name, and Merlin realised his gaze had dropped down to his feet, but he couldn't look at Arthur; he didn't want to see the anger in Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin." it was softer this time, and Merlin thought he could hear Arthur moving, sliding out from his chair, and walking over to where Merlin was stood.

"Merlin." The third time Arthur said his name, it was barely a whisper, but it said more than the shout had, more than anything, and he felt a hand find his chin, lifting his eyes up into Arthur's.

Arthur held Merlin's face in his hand, looking deep into those blue eyes. He hadn't meant to shout at Merlin, he hadn't meant to scare him. Merlin had avoided his gaze, and he had looked so scared, Arthur hadn't intended that. He never wanted to scare his roommate, never wanted to hurt him again, he wanted to scream at Merlin, scream his feelings to the world, but he never wanted to hurt Merlin. They were silent again, eyes so close to each other, both trying to convey so much feeling, so much emotion, but there was another way, a better way, to relay that information, and by this point, it was almost inevitable.

Their lips met, lightly pressed together, and they both knew, if any doubt had been held before that point, what they wanted from each other. Their mutual feelings, the despair, the anger, the betrayal and the anguish that had brought them to this point, almost made it sweeter. Merlin pulled away first, after only a few seconds; his lips were tingling, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. He pressed his forehead into Arthur's.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered, leaving confusion in Arthur's eyes.

"Than you for what?

"Thank you for not giving up on me, when I acted like a prat earlier."

"I thought I was the prat."

Merlin smiled, and their lips met again.

The kiss was deeper this time, the two men, slowly beginning to open themselves up to each other. Slowly beginning to let the other in. Not that they needed to, particularly, their emotions were easy enough to read from the kiss - apologies, forgiveness, need and passion, all making themselves known.

Merlin thought he was going to explode, with all the emotion coursing through him, he had grown up hiding from emotion, hiding from his differences, a world shadowed by secrets, but this, this moment was so pure, raw unadulterated emotion, it was almost impossible for him to comprehend.

Arthur, growing up in a world without love, didn't know what to make of the situation either. He had kissed so many times before, but they had never felt like this. He realized, now, that he had simply been 'going through the motions' before, never feeling anything on this scale. and yet, it didn't scare him, like he had been afraid of; he had been afraid of letting himself become open - vulnerable - to anyone, living with only a father who paid little attention to him, and had certainly never show him love. But this, this was magical, wonderful, and he never wanted the kiss to open.

Slowly, cautiously, Arthur opened his lips, and Merlin reciprocated the action, letting Arthur's tongue slide into his mouth. The blond man's hands were moving slowly too, the hand that had been on Merlin's chin, drifting down to lay on his hip, his other hand, heading the same way. Merlin's hands had already entwined with Arthur's hair, pulling him close, and not letting go.

Merlin didn't want to let go, not ever, thought he could spend a lifetime in that kiss, and they spent quite a while, simply enjoying each other in that way, but then Merlin moved his mouth away from Arthur's lowering his lips to kiss Arthur's neck, and Arthur's collarbones, one of his hand's leaving its place in Arthur's hair, and sliding down his back to rest on his arse. Merlin waited, patiently, to see if this would elicit any reaction from Arthur, and, when the other man did not stat, or pull away, he used the hand to pull their groins closer together, smiling slightly when he found they were both hard: erections rubbing together through the fabric of their trousers.

Arthur groaned as he felt Merlin's hardness meet his own, trying not to simply come on the spot, but he didn't move. Arthur hadn't been with a man before, but he knew Merlin had. Whether or not his roommate was aware of that fact, Arthur wasn't sure, but if left him in the less experience position - not one he was frequently comfortable with.

Merlin was content however, to simply let himself and Arthur rub against one another, the sensations even that simple act was generating were more than satisfying, and he did not want to let things happen too quickly, not when they had both been affected by alcohol that night, and in the morning, there would be no place to run.

---

They didn't go far, not as far as they could have, that night. In fact, they were both still clothed when they came, hands being more than enough, when the build up had been so long. They almost fell down after that, they were more tired than they realized, staggering towards the sofa, and they soon found themselves sleeping, tangled up in each other, better than they had done all term.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Part 12

**Roommates**

**Part 12**

**Saturday Morning**

Arthur's phone awoke both Merlin and Arthur that Saturday morning by ringing. Neither man knew what the time was - in reality it was, in fact, 0700 - and the sharp awakening from their slumbers did not help either of the hangovers.

It fell to Arthur to move and silence the 'phone. He didn't even look at the mobile's display presuming whoever wanted him at that unearthly hour could simply wait a while and he looked back over to the sofa, where they had fallen asleep, and Merlin.

"Do you think we should find somewhere more comfortable to sleep?"

Bleary eyed, Merlin looked up at Arthur, and image floating into his head, of Jack lying on his bed, and he remained silent unsure of how to Arthur. Jack could have slipped out during the night, especially since should he had awoken he would have found the normal occupants of the room absent, but Merlin doubted that was the case, and he didn't want to cause a confrontation.

Instead, he simply shook his head, and waited for Arthur to return to him.

"Merlin, it really would be more comfortable."

Merlin tried, and failed to play the 'but I'm comfortable here, thank you' card, and was then wracking his brains for something else that was vaguely plausible, when Arthur's mobile rang, again.

Arthur looked annoyed, and glared down at the screen, before pressing 'busy', and returned his focus to Merlin.

"Merlin, I don't understand why you, of all people, don't want to sleep on a bed. Until mid-afternoon." He added the last part under his breath, but Merlin still heard it. _Did Arthur have to have a dig at his fondness for lie-ins_?

"It's just that I _was_ comfortable here. But if you insist," Merlin made a show of hauling himself off the sofa, and standing up to face Arthur, but all he was faced with was a smug grin. "Prat" he mumbled under his breath, thinking Arthur would not hear him.

"Yes, idiot." Replied Arthur, stepping towards Merlin, and, briefly, meeting his lips with his own.

Merlin tried not to laugh, as Arthur pulled him towards their room, fingers entwined. The blond pushed open the door, but he froze, as they were met with the sight neither wanted to see.

"Merlin," said Arthur, trying to keep his voice as calm and level as possible, whilst still nodding towards the body in Merlin's bed. The body of the man he had tried to forget about. He had been succeeding, at least until they had walked into their room.

"Yes." Merlin replied, not even attempting to feign innocence, since he knew Arthur was aware of most of the relevant details.

"There is a body, in your bed."

"Yes, Arthur."

"And are you intending to do something about it, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed, quickly running through his options, and chose the most obvious: wake Jack up, chuck him out, and hope no one asked too many questions. It would make things simpler, for now, at least.

"Jack," Merlin said clearly, moving towards the bed. When this elicited no response from the sleeping form, he tried again, a little louder, this time.

"Jack!"

"Mughrhh" came a muffled reply, as Jack buried himself deeper into Merlin's duvet.

"JACK!" It was Arthur's voice, this time, who said the sleeping man's name, and, this time, it provoked a response.

"What?!" Jack had jerked awake, and was now sitting up in the bed, sheets still covering the bottom half of his body, and was glaring at the two men. He kept looking at them, expecting one of them to speak.

It was Merlin who spoke first, "Jack, would you please leave." His tone was courteous, polite if a little cold, trying to hide any semblance of feeling from his voice.

"No." Jack replied with indignation, his facial expression showing he was non-plussed by Merlin's request.

"Jack…" Merlin began, but Jack cut him off.

"Why?"

"Because he wants you to, _dewin_." Arthur provided the response, replying before Merlin had taken his chance to speak.

"Who are you calling a _dewin_?" Merlin immediately realised that this situation was likely to escalate, beyond anything he could hope to control, and he needed to diffuse the situation fast.

"Jack, please, Arthur didn't mean it. Look, I would like you to leave now, if that is alright?"

"No, it is not alright, Merlin, your roommate just called me a _dewin_, Merlin. Are you going to stand for that?"

"He doesn't mean it." Merlin almost whispered those words, hoping Arthur didn't hear them. "He's just a little tired, and hungover."

"That excuses everything, does it, Merlin."

"No, but..."

"Wait, Merlin, are you siding with him?"

"Siding? Who was talking about siding here, Arthur, _dewin_ isn't a nice thing to call anyone."

"It doesn't mean anything." Arthur thought he was speaking the truth.

Merlin replied under his breath, trying to let only Arthur hear his comment "it does, actually, I'll tell you later," hoping Arthur's ignorance, ignorance of an old insult for sorcerers, ignorance which was enraging Jack, would not lead them into a fight.

"It doesn't mean anything? _It doesn't mean anything!_" Jack was lifting his hand now, looking straight at Arthur. "_**Dieithryn**_…"

"Jack!" Merlin had to catch Jack's attention, distract him before he could finish the spell. "He doesn't mean it, truthfully he doesn't, and he won't say another word, and if you leave now, neither will I."

"_Neither will you_, what will you no speak about, Merlin?"

"Oh, don't feign innocence, Jack, you know perfectly well what I mean: about last night, about what you did to me." Merlin was staring straight at Jack now, and he saw shock, and perhaps horror glint behind that man's eyes.

"You remember."

"I do. What you did wrong, I can only guess. Loose concentration, even for a second and it will lessen the power of any trick of yours."

"What do you want?" Jack was whispering now, the fight had left him; Merlin's treatment was disconcerting too."

Leave now, and I will keep your secrets, those of you and your kind.

"_Our_ secrets, _our_ kind, Merlin, and don't you forget that," Jack muttered, as he scrambled into the clothes Arthur had thrown him. Neither Merlin nor Arthur watched as he dressed, and he slipped out of the room, without another word.

They remained in silence for a few moments more, before Arthur asked, "_Our secrets, our kind_, Merlin. What did he mean?"

* * *

**And the evil cliffahangers return! Well, it couldn't just be nice and fluffy, could it. Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chaper!! Now you've read this one, review?**


	13. Part 13

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews; hopefully this chapter is just as good, even though it lacks a cliffhanger.**  


* * *

**Roommates**

**Part 13**

**Shock Revelations**

_Our secrets, our kind, Merlin. What did he mean?_

Those words were still echoing in Merlin's mind, as he searched desperately for an answer, his eyes unable to meet his roommate's. _Should he tell Arthur the truth or not?_ Merlin was so used to keeping his magic a secret, that a denial had been on the edge of blurting itself out, regardless, and yet, oddly enough, he didn't want to deny it. He didn't want to have to keep hiding his secret, hiding the very essence that made him Merlin, from everyone.

"Merlin?" Arthur was slightly shocked by Merlin's silence. _What was so important, so difficult to say, that Merlin was speechless?_

"Arthur…" Merlin began. He didn't know a look of resignation had come across his face, mostly because he was dreading Arthur's reaction. Arthur, son of Uther, Pendragon. Uther who had banned all magic from the University; Uther, who had succeeded in outlawing it within the city walls. If Merlin hadn't already been convinced Arthur had been brought up to hate magic, then his use of that word – _dewin_ – the harshest of all magical insults, would have enshrined the thought into his mind.

But Merlin was, truly, fed up of hiding himself, of being the strange one – the outcast. Of never fitting in. He started to speak, and coughed, realising his throat had gone dry with the fear. He swallowed a few times, and looked up at Arthur, for the first time since Arthur had asked him the question, and from somewhere, although he didn't know where, he found the strength to speak.

"I'm a sorcerer."

"You're a what?" Merlin didn't know what he had expected Arthur's reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't calm denial.

"I'm a sorcerer."

"I heard that bit, Merlin, the question was rhetorical." Oh, so not calm denial then, so what was Arthur's response? Indifference, anger, disappointment? Merlin simply could not tell.

---

"I'm a sorcerer." Arthur heard those words, and took them in immediately. Merlin, Merlin was a sorcerer, there was no way, and yet, from the way Merlin had struggled with the revelation, from the way he was steadily meeting his eyes now, Arthur knew it was true.

"You're a what?"

"I'm a sorcerer."

"I heard that bit, Merlin, the question was rhetorical." He hadn't completely meant the sneer which had found itself inflected in that sentence, but he was still trying to clarify his emotions. Arthur had been brought up to hate magic, to loathe it, despise it. He had been taught it was evil, and yet here was Merlin, his dorky, sweet, roommate, Merlin, admitting to magic. Oddly, he wasn't angry, or upset. If he felt anything it was betrayal, but when would Merlin have had a chance to tell him sooner, up until last night, they hadn't even been talking.

"Arthur?" Merlin was trying to get him to say something – anything – even if just to gauge a reaction.

"Who else knows?" It was a question, and simple question, asked because the answer intrigued him.

"My mother; Will, a boy from back home; my tutor Gaius;" Well, those all made sense, Arthur thought, "Morgana." Then his head snapped back up, eyes finding Merlin's again. He was only half-aware they had lost them, and he repeated Merlin's last word.

"Morgana?"

"Yeah, well, she found out on her own, clever one really, and I couldn't deny it…"

Arthur let Merlin babble on, this sounded like the man he knew. He even let a smile creep onto his lips.

"Look, Merlin, I'm going to go out for a bit, set my head straight"

"Like that?" Arthur looked down – he was still wearing his rather crumpled tux.

"Maybe not."

Arthur quickly pulled off his shirt, not even caring that Merlin's eyes were now fixated on his chest – or perhaps caring in a different way – and pulled on a t-shirt that was lying on his chair. His trousers followed next, swapped for some jeans, allowing Merlin the perfect view of his arse.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Hmm?" Merlin looked up from Arthur's arse into the mirror, where he could see Arthur's grinning face, and he smiled back, half-nodding.

"You dirty perv!" Arthur replied, spinning round to flick Merlin with a handy towel. Merlin laughed, but Arthur made a vague gesture, and headed out the door.

"I'll see you later," he said, as he left the flat.

Merlin decided this was a good a time as any to take a shower. Possibly a cold one.

---

Arthur wasn't completely sure where he was. He had been walking for what seemed like hours, around and around in circles, but he wasn't sure he recognised this side of town. Still, he'd probably walk his way out of it, eventually. The sun was still climbing higher, and it was warm enough that his t-shirt was just about enough protection against the chilly wind. Autumn was already upon them, leaves turning, falling, dying. It wouldn't be long before the clocks turned back, winter evenings drew it. It would be nice to have someone to spend those evenings with.

Merlin.

However much Arthur tried to distract himself, his thoughts came back to Merlin. Merlin his roommate; Merlin the sorcerer; Merlin, the first guy he had ever had feelings for. Well, not the first, but certainly the first he had ever acted on them with. Merlin had seen straight through Arthur, through the bravado, the false confidence, and the arrogance, and Merlin had seen him. Arthur saw it in every gaze, every time Merlin looked into his eyes. Arthur wasn't sure anyone else had done that before; he had had relationships, casual, open ended agreements with regular hook-ups, but not this. Never like this.

No, there was no one like Merlin.

In a way it scared him that somehow he could have become so close to somebody else, and they could have become so close to him, in such a short space of time, and with complete understanding. With that one amazing feeling, that one wonderful emotion. The one he had never even dreamt about feeling before.

That scared him too.

And he wasn't sure there ever would be another person to show him that, again; he wasn't sure he wanted there to be.

That scared him too.

Two weeks, Arthur how do you fall in love in less than two weeks? With someone you hardly know, who hardly knows you. And how many more revelations will there be? Secrets buried deep.

But Arthur wanted to know the secrets; he wanted to discover everything about Merlin. Yes, it was scary, but wasn't that half the fun.

He didn't care that Merlin was a sorcerer, that hadn't been why he had fled, he knew that know. He had been so scared that Merlin was willing to open up like that – to trust him – and he had needed to figure out where this was headed.

Into the throws of a relationship, if he had his way.

---

Arthur had been gone hours, and Merlin was starting to worry. He had fallen back into bed, when Arthur had left, worried a little, but truthfully, to tired to care. After sleep had come showers, and food, and attempts at a hangover cure, even a conversation with Gwen, wrapped up in Lancelot on the sofa. He wondered if he was likely to ever leave, and whether Morgana was going to turn up again, before returning to his room, and trying to occupy himself with an essay that wasn't even due for another week.

---

Merlin was half sitting, half lying on his bed, 'typing his essay' on his laptop. Well, he had the essay file open, and it had words on it. Some words; more commonly known as the title, but it was a start. He was in fact playing chatting to Will, whilst playing minesweeper on MSN. Will was Merlin's oldest friend; they had known each other for a lifetime, and Will was one of the few people who knew Merlin's secret. Merlin had hoped Will would have some insight into Arthur's reaction, but Will, as ever was unhelpful, and kept asking Merlin when he was coming back to visit Ealdor – _try never, Will_ – and if he could come and stay with them – _maybe_. Merlin wasn't sure why he didn't want Will in Camelot, but he wanted this life to be separate from Ealdor, from a childhood as an outcast. Not that university was very different, truthfully, but he had just been thinking things were starting to turn. He didn't need his friend – and ex – turning up, just as Arthur and him finally sorted things out.

---

Arthur pushed open the door to his room, unsure whether Merlin would be there. The brunette didn't appear to hear him come in; in fact he was staring pretty intently at the computer screen.

"Yes, take that, Will," he suddenly said, looking decidedly pleased with himself. Arthur just laughed, and watched as Merlin looked round at him. "Oh," he said, quickly typing something, before shutting the lid of his laptop.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Merlin, and his quirky ways, and didn't even need an explanation. He crossed the room in an improbably small number of steps, and found himself pulling Merlin up, into his arms, their lips crashing together.

Breaking apart, Arthur was delighted to see his own happiness echoed in Merlin's eyes.

"I don't care that you're a sorcerer, Merlin, I want to make a go at this, a go at us. Will you go out with me?"

"I think it's a little late for that," Merlin said, smiling, before their lips pressed together once more.

**

* * *

A/N, See, no cliffie this time. I'm not *always* evil. Review?**


	14. Part 14

**Roommates**

**Part 14**

**Studies and Societies**

**Tuesday**

Merlin and Arthur had spent the rest of the weekend tangled up in each other. At some point, late on Sunday, Arthur had pointed out that they had two beds in the room, and _was it really necessary that they squish themselves onto one_? Laughing, Merlin had agreed, and they had spent a memorable hour moving the furniture around – even though this was against the hall's rules – so that the two single beds fitted side by side.

That Tuesday morning, there was a faint knocking on their door, before it was pushed open.

"Arthur, have you got, oh…" Morgana had walked into the room, her voice trailing off when she saw the new sleeping arrangements. "Finally!" She exclaimed, with more enthusiasm than warranted the hour.

"We really need to remember to lock that," Merlin mumbled, and Arthur laughed.

"What were you looking for, Morgana?"

"A phone number. I don't suppose your mobile is within reach."

"Desk." He said, pointing at the aforementioned piece of furniture, where his phone was charging.

"Cheers," she said, walking out with the phone.

"Hey," Arthur shouted, slightly annoyed she had stolen his phone. "Don't use all my minutes!"

It was Merlin's turn to laugh now, but Arthur quickly silenced him. When he finally regained usage of his mouth, he commented, "you know she's going to go and tell everyone she knows about us, now."

Arthur froze. In his little Merlin bubble that weekend, nothing had mattered. But there was a real world outside that door, a world where no one knew he had a male partner. "Crap," he said grabbing clothes and pulling them on as quickly as was humanly possible. "Morgana!..."

Merlin just laughed, and set about getting ready for lectures.

---

"So she says she won't tell anyone, especially not my father."

Merlin and Arthur had met back at the flat, for lunch. Arthur really didn't want anyone else to know he was… with Merlin. Neither of them had really defined the nature of their relationship, it was a conversation that had not yet occurred. They weren't exactly dating, since they hadn't actually been on a date, they certainly weren't ready to call each other 'boyfriends' yet, or even reveal they were 'seeing' each other. In reality, they were almost just friends, who happened to be sleeping together. But it was more than that, surely.

"Do you think we should go out on a date?"

It was Merlin's question, even though both of them had been processing similar thoughts over their ham and cheese toasties. Arthur looked a little wary, "we could go somewhere no one would recognise us, I'm sure Gwen knows some nice places." Merlin was trying to cover Arthur's apparent desire for secrecy. Arthur was still frowning non-commitally, and Merlin was intending to drop the point, when he finally spoke up.

"You really want to?" Merlin nodded. "Tonight?"

"Well, I actually had plans for tonight,"

"Yea…" Arthur trailed off, as if he too had plans, which he had been planning on avoiding. "Tomorrow, I can't, um, Thursday?"

"Thursday sounds fine, what do you like to eat?"

"Food."

"Oh, yea, that really helps Arthur, most people eat food. I meant, you know, Indian, Chinese, Italian, Thai…"

"Any of those…"

"Oh you're being really helpful."

"Well just pick something or somewhere, Merlin, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Merlin, not being particularly good at choosing restaurants either, decided he'd ask Gwen.

---

Merlin wasn't sure why he had been so insistent that he had plans for that night – his plans were to go to the sorcery society meeting again. He had doubts – Jack's likely presence not being the only one – but he would have been lying, had he claimed not to have had fun there, the previous week, and at least there was a group of them, there would be no imperative for him to talk to Jack.

He arrived not long before 7pm, and was talking to Nimeuh when most of the others arrived. They were mostly talking about general things, but Nimeuh seemed to be slipping in some interesting ideas about magic, namely a severe dislike for the ban on magic. Merlin didn't like magic being outlawed, but he wasn't one to challenge authority as openly as Nimeuh was insinuating, even if he was a secret society for sorcerers.

Arthur, meanwhile, was at a meeting of his own secret society – Avalon. He had no idea why he had come, he was really starting to tire of these people, but when he had missed the party they had thrown on Saturday – choosing to spend his time with Merlin instead – his father had left him a rather angry voicemail. Arthur didn't like being a disappointment to his father, and yet that man always treated him like one. It was the principle reason he was so cagey with regards to people finding out about Merlin and him. He could deal with any stick he got from anyone his own age, not that there would likely be a lot of that, but his father was extremely set in his ways, and would not take kindly to Arthur's dating Merlin.

The meeting, if you could even call it one, was over in a matter of minutes, the secretary, Ben, announcing some dates for coming parties, and that the budget was 'healthy' – Arthur wasn't even aware that they had a budget – before every started to grab drinks, and the 'meeting' became more of a party.

---

After 30 minutes, Merlin was beginning to tire of the sorcery society meeting. The first week, with people showing and trying spells, had been fun, and this one had been to, while that had lasted, but now they were talking about the politics of magic – about a demonstration some people appeared to be planning, and Merlin wanted to get out of there. Whilst he agreed that magic should be free of constraints, there was ways of going about things, and he didn't think it was the way they were suggesting. So, Merlin chose to keep quiet, and was happy, at around a quarter to eight, a couple of people made excuses to leave, since he could accompany them.

Walking down the street leading away from the café, Merlin pulled out his phone, and sent a quick, hopeful, text to Arthur.

_Hey! My plans wern't quite wht I expectd, am at a loose end. Dont suppose u wnt an excuse 2 bail on whtevr ur doin? Merln_

Arthur felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out, trying to suppress the smile that reached his eyes when he saw it was from Merlin. When he realised Merlin wanted to meet, he couldn't hide the smile, and quickly text back.

_Sure can, whr do u wnt 2 meet__? A_

The text came back surprisingly quickly, but Arthur had already left the house he was in, and was striding down the street, even though he had no idea what direction he was meant to be heading in.

_The Dragon__, James St?_

Oh, so the wrong direction then, but James Street wasn't far from there, and Arthur made a right, and a right again, trying not to indicate that he had done a u-turn.

_Give me 10 minutes_

Arthur didn't know The Dragon, but he knew where James Street was. When he arrived, he saw it was a fairly trendy looking place, minimally decorated and obviously frequented by young professional types, and not students. Merlin was at the bar, waiting to be served, and Arthur headed over to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Merlin replied, before a barmaid instantly came over,

"What can I get you, sir?"

Merlin tried not to look irritated; she hadn't paid any attention to him, even though Merlin had been waiting there for a good ten minutes, but the second Arthur arrived, she had gravitated to him like a moth to a flame.

"Pint, please," Arthur said, before looking across at Merlin. Without even speaking the pair managed to communicate that, no, Merlin hadn't been served yet, and that yes, he'd like a pint too. "And one for him, too," Arthur added.

"Of course," the barmaid said, before pulling the drinks, leaning over a little too far than was necessary in a blatant attempt to flash Arthur her cleavage. Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or be jealous at the attention Arthur was receiving, as the blond handed over the money for the two drinks, refusing Merlin's attempts to pay for his, hideously overpriced, drink.

"You can get the next one," he mumbled, smiling at their barmaid, before walking over to an empty table.

"So, how was your, thing?" Merlin found his hand gesturing vaguely, he wasn't exactly sure what Arthur had been doing earlier.

Arthur sighed, "exactly how I expected it to be."

"Why do you go then?"

"I'm trying not to anger father any more than is completely necessary, and after Saturday…" his voice trailed off but Merlin knew what he meant, he had heard Uther's angry voicemail too. "How was your, thing…"

Merlin shrugged. "Not what I expected it to be. Is it weird that we're being so vague about these… plans?" 'Plans' wasn't the right one, but it was the word Merlin's brain chose to supply, so he went with it.

Arthur nodded, "I know, aren't couples supposed to tell each other everything?"

"Are we, though? I couple, I mean. Because this is starting to feel like a date and if we start to swap life histories now…"

"We really would be on a date."

"And we sort of would be a couple, not that I don't want to be in a couple with you or anything I just, you don't seem to want to tell people about us, and I'm cool with that, really I am, I get that Uther's a bit old fashioned and all, but I don't know were all this is going, and…"

"Merlin."

"Yes."

"Stop talking," Arthur leaned in towards Merlin and pressed his lips to his.

The kiss left Merlin speechless for a few seconds, and gave Arthur a moment to think something other than, _God, I love the way he rambles on_.

"So, why can't we be "a couple"?" Arthur even did the inverted couples with his fingers as he spoke, and it made Merlin smile.

"I guess we could be."

"Good, well that's that sorted then. So, shall I tell you where I was?"

"If you want to." Merlin wasn't sure where this was leading, but he was prepared to go with it, the kiss still leaving him temporarily dazed.

"I was at a secret society meeting."

Merlin nearly chocked on his sip of beer.

"What?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, nothing, only I was at a secret society meeting too."

Arthur laughed, "you're joking, right?"

"No. What's yours for?"

"Oh, it's some awful thing called Avalon that father practically forced me into joining, it's a glorified golden handshake type thing, gets you in with all the right people, whilst giving you an excuse to get plastered most nights."

"It's why you came up to Gwen and me in that café during Freshers' week isn't it."

Arthur nodded, a little shameful at the memory. "You guys get that I was sorry for that, don't you, only I…"

"Didn't want to disappoint your father." Merlin finished the sentence; not disappointing Uther was seemingly a recurring theme in Arthur's life.

"You get that I'm sorry for that?"

Merlin simply nodded.

"So where were you, then?"

"Sorcery society meeting."

"There's a sorcery society?!"

"Yes."

"But you don't like it?"

"Well, it was alright last week, but this week, they started talking about…" he let his voice die away, he probably shouldn't tell Arthur, it would implicate him if he didn't tell anyone. "Well, it wasn't as good this week."

Arthur just nodded, wondering what it was that Merlin was hiding from him, now. "Hey do think we should start a 'secret societies are stupid society?'

Merlin looked at him strangely, trying to decide if Arthur was being serious. "Too much alliteration," he commented.

"Yeah, also it would be lame," Arthur said, grinning now. So it had been a joke.

Their drinks were empty by this point, but the barmaid from earlier had taken it upon herself to provide them with new ones, fawning over Arthur are she did so. Merlin would have found it difficult not to be jealous, if he hadn't seen Arthur roll his eyes at him.

"So," Arthur began, now their glasses were full once more, "your life story in a minute, go!"

Merlin laughed, and began to tell Arthur about growing up in Ealdor.


	15. Part 15

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains some vary badley written porn, and a return to my cliffhanger-addicted ways.**

* * *

**Roommates**

**Part 15**

**Halloween**

**Monday**

"Murghhhh"

Merlin had felt the fingers digging into his ribs, but he really did not want to move from his warm comfortable bed.

"Merlin it's your sodding alarm clock that going off."

"Murggghhh" he could just about hear the harsh bleeping, but he really, really didn't want to get out of bed. "Sleep."

He heard Arthur's sigh, and then felt the hand attacking his ribs flatten; before he knew it he had been pushed onto the floor, and was lying flat on his back. He glared up at Arthur, who was grinning manically, before he realised that Arthur, duvet whore that he was, still had the covers, and that there was nothing for Merlin to hide his erection behind.

"Pleased to see me?"

Merlin just glared at Arthur, a look of death that just made the blond grin more, if that was even humanly possible.

"Oh, come on, I could help you out." Arthur was moving closer to Merlin, sliding across the bed, "that is, if you want me too."

In the five weeks they had known each other, Merlin had never known Arthur to simper, and yet that was what he appeared to be doing now. He was almost fluttering his eyelashes, it was unnatural, Merlin thought, but those thoughts disappeared immediately, when Arthur slipped down next to him, and promptly wrapped his hand around Merlin's swollen cock.

"Nyrghhh" Merlin's moan was one of pleasure, slipping from his throat, as Arthur bent down and placed his lips on Merlin's. The kiss deepened as the blond's hand stroked firmly along the shaft of his partner's erect cock, but then Arthur pulled away a little. Merlin whimpered at the loss of Arthur's lips from his own, but as they began the trail down Merlin's chest, and he realised where they were headed, his protests faded.

Arthur lifted his head to look at Merlin's face briefly, before he placed those lips onto the head of Merlin's cock, licking and kissing at the head. Merlin thought he could've come there and then, and he had to fight the urge to force his penis past those sweet lips. He groaned at Arthur's teasing kisses – he was planting them all the way up and down Merlin's shaft now – but when Arthur finally took Merlin's cock deep into his throat, the noises of pleasure he elicited were a just reward.

Why they were doing this on the floor, when they had a perfectly good bed, Merlin did not know. Not that he was at all likely to complain, as he felt his hips bucking deeper into Arthur's mouth, edging closer and closer to his release. He knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long, and soon Arthur's name was forming on his lips, as he came.

Arthur pulled away and smiled, relishing in the sated look on his lover's face, planting a kiss on his lips. Merlin tried to roll them over, obviously eager to please Arthur in return, but Arthur pulled away.

"You can return the favour later, Merlin, don't you have a lecture in, oh, ten minutes."

"Shit," Merlin mumbled, as he jumped up and searched the room frantically for his towel and clothes that could loosely be described as 'clean', before he rushed to the bathroom. He really needed to locate the laundry one day soon; that was certain.

* * *

Merlin returned to the flat late that evening – he had an essay due in at the end of the week, but he knew for certain he wouldn't get any work done at the flat. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Lancelot – who Gwen was now dating – were sitting in the kitchen, in various states of fancy dress, happily drinking copious amounts of cheap wine and beer.

"Nice of you to join us Merlin, had you forgotten about the party?" asked Arthur.

What party? thought Merlin frantically, trying to remember being told he was going to a party. Arthur might have mentioned something about a fancy dress party over the weekend, but Merlin vaguely remembered being in post coital bliss at the time, and not really taking it in. He looked at their outfits – Morgana's was obviously a witch, albeit a very kinky one – Gwen might have passed for a vampire – Lancelot looked awfully like a scarecrow, and Arthur was wearing something akin to a suit of armour. Not wait, he was the Tin Man. It was coming back to him now, Lancelot was The Scarecrow too, the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz, and Arthur had wanted him to be the Lion. Oh, God, he'd agreed to this, hadn't he.

"Your costume's in our room." Useful information, Arthur, Merlin raged silently, as he walked in to find a hired Lion costume. Arthur had followed him into the room, and wasn't even attempting to hide his laughter, as Merlin put the costume on.

"At least yours looks fairly good," Merlin moaned, "I just look like a freak."

"A completely adorable freak, though," Arthur said, pulling Merlin close for a kiss. "Come on, Halloween's only one day a year, have some drink, go with the flow, and if the party sucks, we can always come back here and find some other way to occupy ourselves."

Arthur flashed Merlin his adorable smile, the one he knew Merlin could never resist and the brunette just shrugged. He almost regretted it, when he walked back into the kitchen though, and Gwen decided to comment on the outfit.

"Aww, doesn't it look adorable with your ears Merlin." Merlin groaned as the others laughed, and downed the reminder of Arthur's beer in retaliation.

* * *

Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot knew, of course, that Merlin and Arthur were a couple – the walls in their flat were too thin for them to think any thing else – but to the rest of the outside world, there relationship was still pretty much a secret, hidden in plain sight. The party, thrown by some of Morgana's friends, was unlikely to be the place where that changed, Merlin realised, when Arthur put Lancelot between the two of them, as they walked into the house where the celebration of a pointless, over-commercialised, 'holiday' was being held.

Merlin knew Arthur wasn't ashamed of their relationship, but he wasn't so keen on the enforced separation, and he found himself searching for the booze almost immediately. He found it in the kitchen, much to no one's surprise, and decided he might as well see how lethal the punch was, dunking a glass into the bowl of orange coloured liquid. His conclusion, as he walked over to talk to Gwen, was that it was pretty lethal.

It was Arthur's conclusion too, when he found Merlin bouncing around the room barely half an hour later. Someone had obviously thought it hilariously funny to pour half a bottle of absinthe into the punch, and half the people at the party were now higher than kites, most of the rest trying to get in on the act. A drinking game had started, a simple game of twenty plus one, and Arthur was watching as Merlin tried to complete the complicated action that had replaced the number three, laughing as Merlin failed epically. When the seat next to Merlin's became vacant, he flopped down into it, watching Merlin as he downed the requisite two fingers.

"Hey, you" he spoke, as the game re-started, going the other way around the circle.

"Hey, yourself," Merlin replied, smiling. His left foot seemed to be bobbing up and down, Merlin's whole body tingling with excitement, and Arthur found their eyes locked, almost as if they were in their own little world, when the girl next to him said, "eleven."

"Twelve," contributed Arthur, to be greeted with scores of 'no!". Twelve, it transpired, had become the letter 'L' and Arthur swallowed down two fingers of his own drink, joining in with the game.

* * *

Merlin had slipped outside for some air, and wasn't really aware of the time, when he found Arthur standing in front of him smiling that ridiculous smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Merlin really didn't want to admit defeat, but alright, the party was fun, Merlin had to concede that, even with his stupid costume on – how many times did people have to comment on his ears, anyway? "Yes," he replied, briefly, almost bluntly, but Arthur's eyes lost a little of their sparkle.

"Really, because I was thinking we could, you know go back to ours. You still have to pay me back for this morning."

"Well, I never said I'd be completely against that idea."

Arthur smiled again, and in one spontaneous motion, he found his lips closing on Merlin's and hands met faces, pulling each other deeper as his tongue slid into the other man's mouth. For a moment everything seemed perfect, until the heard a gasp behind them.

Arthur turned, to see a girl he thought he vaguely recognised staring at them. She obviously knew who he was, because she rushed in side, already shouting at one of her mates,

"_Hey, Becca, guess what I saw Arthur Pendragon doing…"_

"Fuck," Arthur almost shouted, once he had managed to stop looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. There were people filtering outside now, intrigued by the rumours rapidly spreading inside. He felt a hand slide into his, fingers entwining with his and looked at Merlin.

"How about we get out of here?" Merlin asked, quietly, and Arthur nodded, hands still interlaced, as they walked through the crowd.

* * *

Merlin was giggling as they walked towards home. The streets were empty; it was, after all, 1am on a cold Tuesday morning. Merlin seemed even more drunk than he had done earlier, and was leaning against Arthur, letting the blond take most of his weight, but Arthur didn't mind. He was smiling at the brunette, happy just to be with him.

His mind drifted back to the voices he had heard as they left the party - _"…Chris, you heard about Arthur…?"_ – _"…sleeping with his roommate…"_ – _"…Arthur Pendragon, gay? Tell me another one, Hannah…"_ – when a sudden realisation hit Arthur. So long as Merlin was by his side, he didn't care what anyone else thought.

"God, I love you Merlin." The statement had come out of his drunken mouth, before he had had a chance to stop it. Abruptly, he stopped walking, waiting for Merlin's response. Merlin just looked deep into his eyes, and then pressed their lips together, still giggling as he drunkenly attempted to kiss Arthur.

"I love you too, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur felt himself relax, unsure why he had been afraid of such an honest statement, of revealing the truth that was in his heart. He hadn't even noticed where he was, the street he was walking down, or that the night was so still his clear voice, and Merlin's too, had floated up to an open second storey window, where a certain, older, Pendragon hadn't been able to sleep.

**

* * *

A/N - I love your lovely reviews you lovely people, and thank you for your continual bestowage of lovelyness on me!! Be so willing as to do so again?**


	16. Part 16

**A/N Thank for all your lovely reviews, you're all going to hate me for this chapter. Sorry! But it will get better, honest.**

* * *

**Roommates**

**Part 16**

**Parents I**

**Uther**

Tuesday's dawn, when it eventually broke that cold November morning, was not seen by Arthur not by Merlin, but Uther Pendragon watched the sun as it rose over the spires of Camelot. He had heard those words, spoken so clearly by his son, clear in the night, and they had sent a chill into his bones. Disbelief had been his first reaction, the denial that it was only a token of friendship, but he had heard a ring of honesty in his son's voice that betrayed that ideal. He couldn't believe he had raised his son to like men, and he resolved to right what must be a misguided illusion of youth, as soon as he could.

---

The phone beep had penetrated Merlin's sleep, and groaning he flailed around near the bed, trying to silence the noise, when he found a vibrating cuboid, to thin, to light to be his outdated phone. The realisation hit him, then, that this was Arthur's phone. Looking at the screen he saw the word 'Father' and began poking his still sleeping companion.

"What?"

"It's Uther."

"Grr," Arthur almost growled his annoyance, but took the phone call anyway, sitting more upright in the bed in an effort to kick his brain into action.

"Hello, father."

Merlin didn't listen to the conversation, as Arthur's voice pretended politeness, whilst his facial expressions became more and more infuriated.

"Good news, then?" asked Merlin when Arthur eventually hung up.

"He wants me to have dinner with him. Tonight."

Tuesdays had become something of a regular date night for Arthur and Merlin, which was the likely reason for Arthur's annoyance. _Unless…_

"Do you think he knows?"

Terror hit Arthur's face. Obviously, that proposition had not yet occurred to him. "Fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuckity fuck."

"There other ways of expressing anger you know," Merlin said, smiling.

Arthur looked at him, and tossed the pillow at Merlin's grinning face. "Alright Mr 'I've been out since I was born' some of us don't have any experience at this."

Merlin shrugged. "Experience at what, exactly? Mum knew before I did, it was hardly a surprise to her, when I told her me and Will were…" Merlin's voice trailed off. They still hadn't had _that_ conversation.

But Arthur hadn't really noticed, he was still preoccupied with his situation. "But what if he does know, what do I say?"

"The truth is always a good place to start."

Merlin smiled, meeting Arthur's eyes with compassion and love, and Arthur smiled. "You think I should tell Uther I love you?" Merlin nodded. "And what if he takes it badly?"

"Then you'll still have me. I love you, Arthur, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Look, Arthur, I know I said I wanted your first year to be a new experience for you, but I think you should move out of your room. I've spoken to some of the administrative staff, and there's a room in…"

"No." What was this? Arthur had been exchanging pointless pleasantries with his father all dinner, both of them dancing around the subject, but now they were eating their dessert, Arthur trying to think of the best excuse to get him quickly home into Merlin's arms, and instead of _talking to him about it_ like a **normal** parent, his Father appeared to be trying to move him away from Merlin, distinctly unsubtly.

Uther looked startled. There had been no anger or defiance or any other of the other emotions he was used to from Arthur, when he had stated his dissent; it certainly wasn't what he had expected. "I beg your pardon, Arthur?"

"I said, No."

I was rational, more a statement of a fact than anything else.

"No, you do not wish to move out of your room? Arthur, I do not understand what it is that you are not saying."

"No, I do not wish to leave Merlin."

"That boy has been nothing but a bad influence on you, Arthur, you're moving away from him, and you're certainly never to see him again."

"No." _Bad influence?_ What did his father think, that living with a person who was gay somehow infected you?

Silence stretched out between the two men, the obvious insinuation of Arthur's insistence now dawning on Uther. The older man's next statement was spoken quietly, venomously. "You cannot believe that you and **he**" - Uther spat the pronoun as if it was the most disgusting thing he could ever speak – "have a future."

"Yes, father I do."

Uther coughed, but what he was trying to hide, Arthur did not know, when his Father chose not to speak, Arthur found the courage to speak his mind, to speak the truth Merlin had suggested to him.

"I love him, father."

"You cannot, there is no way, no son of mine," Uther had lost coherence, and it would seem, his temper too; anger was almost radiating from him.

"I love him, father." To Arthur, repetition seemed like the only option. If he kept stating the truth, maybe his father would expect it.

He had no such luck, however. "You are no son of mine."

Arthur just looked confused, was his Father really saying that?

"Leave, now. No son of mine would ever _be_ like **that**. You are no son of mine."

Arthur fled the room, forcing himself to hold back the multitude of emotions, threatening to overpower him – grief, betrayal, anger, confusion.

He didn't know how he made it back to the flat, to Merlin's loving arms, but when he did, he broke down, unable to hold back tears of disappointment.

* * *

**Review?**


	17. Part 17

**Roommates**

**Part 17**

**Parents II**

**Hunith**

It had been less than a month since the catastrophic event which had almost broken Arthur's heart; he hadn't even thought about talking to his father since then. He was lucky his fees, his rent had been paid, until Christmas, at least, and he knew he had enough money to live on for the rest of this term.

And Merlin hadn't cared; he'd stood by him constantly, wrapped his arms around him every single night, provided him with alcohol when he got down, and promised him he'd never leave. Arthur was happy, even if he was in denial, and he wanted things to stay that way.

---

"Arthur?"

Arthur was enshrouded in early-morning post-coital bliss, and he was slow to respond to Merlin's question.

"Yes."

"My mother's coming over."

Arthur froze, and Merlin felt it, felt his lover's body stiffening, since his arms were tightly wrapped around him.

"When?"

"Well, not immediately, I wasn't going to let her walk in here with you naked in our bed." Merlin stated. Not that it would be the first time, he added silently.

"Yes, but when?"

"Lunchtime. I was thinking we could go to that pizza place, in town."

"We?"

"Oh, she'll love you."

"Really?"

"Of course!" After all, Arthur wasn't the first of Merlin's boyfriends that his mother had met, and she'd always liked them well enough, before. To be honest, Merlin wasn't convinced his mum's judgement was that sound – she had even 'loved' that bastard that had broken Merlin's heart.

---

Arthur was attempting to pretend he wasn't wary. Merlin had let him have one beer, but that was all, and he was slowly becoming agitated. "What?" Merlin asked, sighing with resignation.

"I just… oh, I don't know. This" he gestured between the two of them, "This'll be fine, won't it?"

"Of course it will," Merlin said, making eye contact with Arthur and giving him, what he hoped was, a reassuring smile. The smile transferred to another person, as Merlin's gaze flicked to somebody over Arthur's shoulder, and he stood.

"Mum!" Merlin exclaimed, happiness flowing from him. It was hard for Arthur not to feel jealous – his mother had died hours after his birth, and there had never been any maternal figure in his life. That bond between mother and son, so clear as he watched the two hugging, was something he had never experienced.

"Arthur."

Merlin's mother was now holding a hand out to Arthur, and he shook it, responding, "Good Afternoon, Mrs Emrys."

The women laughed, a laugh so like Merlin's own, and smiled. "Please, call me Hunith. It's nice to finally meet you. Merlin's told me so much about you."

Arthur felt his eyes flick over to Merlin, who refused to make eye-contact, instead burying his head into the menu. Arthur wondered what Merlin had actually told his mother, especially since right now, his mind was drifting to things he really hoped Hunith didn't know.

Hunith and Merlin appeared to fall into a discussion about home – old places, old friends – that Arthur really didn't feel he could join in on. Hunith kept trying to help Arthur into the conversation, but the mother and son appeared to be having an argument, albeit one hidden in the undercurrent. Arthur had an inkling – especially when the name 'Will' cropped up more than once – but it was a discussion they'd been avoiding, although why, Arthur did not know.

"You can't keep doing this to him."

"Mum!" Merlin elongated the word so that there were two petulant syllables, and tried yet another subject shift, as the waiter came with their pizzas. This one was at least partially successful, as Merlin managed to divert Arthur and his mother onto a conversation about studies, and university life.

---

Arthur had slipped to the toilets, whilst Merlin and his mother were drinking their coffee. The meal hadn't been a complete disaster, and now his mum was declaring that she 'loved' Arthur; not a surprise there, then. And she had finally given up on the subject of Will; Merlin would tackle that situation over Christmas, he was sure, and he had his reasons for not telling Arthur. Besides, he'd told Will about Arthur, it wasn't as if his best-friend was under any misconceptions. They'd always returned to each other when they were single, but it wasn't as if they were anything more than that, not any more.

---

"Your mother's nice."

Merlin smiled, from Arthur that was a ringing endorsement, and turned his key in their lock.

"And you two seem really close."

"Yeah, I guess, growing up without a father…" but Merlin let his voice trail off; growing up without a mother had made him more distant from his other parent, not closer.

"Mummy's boy," Arthur joked, smiling, missing Merlin's concern completely, and tapped Merlin on the head.

"Ow," Merlin feigned hurt, and lightly punched Arthur on the shoulder in retaliation.

"Hey!" Arthur pushed Merlin further into their room, and their actions descended first into a play fight, and then further, until they were both sweaty and screaming each others names as the plunged into oblivion.

---

Hunith dragged Merlin shopping the next day, insisting he couldn't possibly be eating properly, and needed help selecting the right ingredients from Tesco. Merlin had attempted to protest, but had eventually conceded he should probably stop living off pasta and beans on toast, and they left together, Arthur remaining behind, alone in the flat, for the first time in weeks.

Morgana had gone to the other side of the country for the weekend, visiting friends, and Gwen was, presumably, off somewhere with Lancelot, and yes, his actions weren't the most sensible, but his rift from his father had lost him his 'mates' – those people he had hung around with early in the term, only impressed by his wealth or connections. He had tried watching DVDs for a bit, thinking Merlin wouldn't be gone long, but two hours later, when his boyfriend hadn't returned, he had opened a beer. And another. And another. And possibly some whiskey. Without Merlin there, the alcohol didn't mask his problems; it just made him feel more and more isolated and alone.

---

"Arthur?"

Merlin had returned, both him and Hunith weighed down with bags of food. They placed them down in the kitchen, and Merlin, hands now free, pushed open his bedroom door, to reveal a rather dishevelled looking Arthur.

"Oh you stupid fool," the muttered comment was directed more at himself than Arthur. He was relieved that the blonde was at least semi-conscious, and moaned a little, when Merlin swam into his vision.

"Mum!" Merlin shouted, "Can you put the kettle on?"

"Merlin…"

"I'm here Arthur."

Arthur wasn't crying exactly, but his eyes were red and swollen, as Merlin pulled him towards him in a hug. It remained Merlin too much of that night Arthur had visited his father for the last time, and he was mentally cursing himself for leaving Arthur alone. But he had wanted time with his mother, and he had thought Arthur was getting past this. It turned out he was wrong.

Hunith brought a mug of strong black coffee in, without even needed to be asked, and joined the two men on the bed. Merlin had shared the story of Uther's betrayal, and Hunith had been shocked, and more than a little angry. She could tell Arthur needed support, but she could also see the strain it was putting on her son; that was why she had kept him out a little longer than she would have otherwise. She saw now that that decision hadn't been the wisest, but everyone makes mistakes, and she attempted to repair hers with open ears and a kind heart.

It worked to; a mother's care and delicacy had Arthur pouring out secrets and concerns he hadn't been able to voice to Merlin, and she helped repair the hurt, restore a belief in himself Arthur had been lacking. He was almost smiling, when their conversation was drawing to its conclusion.

"Thank you."

Hunith smiled. "It's no trouble. If you ever need anyone to talk to, Merlin has my number."

Arthur nodded, and found himself relaxing, nodding, falling into a peaceful sleep he hadn't experienced in weeks.


	18. Part 18

**Roommates**

**Part 18**

**Ex****-communication I**

**Will**

It was the weekend after Hunith's visit, the first weekend in December, and Arthur was lying contentedly in his bed. His eyes had fluttered open not long before, but he had no commitments that Saturday morning, and he knew Merlin wasn't likely to be awake for some hours yet, so he was simply lying there, watching the other man sleep.

That week had been better than those preceding it; he was happier now, more reassured, regaining the confidence that had left him, when so many of those around him had gone missing. The dawn light was slowly filtering through the curtains, and the watch sitting on the bed-side table proclaimed it was not long after eight, as he held his lover, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his, the warmth breath against his neck.

Almost an hour later, Arthur eventually decided it was time he slid out of bed, and made himself some breakfast. Merlin might be able to survive on pitiful amounts of food, but Arthur couldn't. A bowl of cereal, and several slices of toast, Arthur's morning was interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door.

"Hello."

"Is Merlin around?"

"Asleep, still, I think."

"Who're you?"

"Arthur."

"Oh."

"Why, who are you?"

"Will."

"Oh. OK then." Arthur knew the name, knew what it meant. What he didn't know was why Will was here. In Camelot.

"Can I come in?" Arthur shrugged, allowing the other man into the flat, and motioned vaguely in the direction of their sofa, before opening his room's door. Will didn't take the hint, and followed him in. Arthur wanted to turn and glare a warning, but he didn't. Instead he sat on the bed and poked Merlin several times, trying to stir him into wakefulness.

"Whadtimesit?" Finally he had managed to elicit life, albeit the groggy mumbles of a Merlin who hated mornings.

"Merlin."

"Yeah?" Another mumbled utterance, eyes still firmly shut, unaware of the two pairs of eyes staring at his face.

"Will's here."

"What?" Suddenly, Merlin was awake, almost jumping out of the bed, eyes flicking straight towards Will, and he rushed towards him in a hug.

Arthur half coughed, half spluttered; Merlin wasn't actually wearing anything. "Nothing I haven't seen before, mate," Will said, grinning at Arthur, whose eyes had narrowed.

Merlin, realising his state of undress, laughed and rushed around the room in his usual fashion, pulling on clothes in an almost random order. In fact, that was Arthur's top, but Arthur preferred having Merlin's naked form all to himself, and wasn't going to protest at him covering up.

"Um, so, Arthur, this is Will. Will, Arthur." The vagueness of the introduction, the hand gestures, trying to indicate to both that they had, at least, heard of each other. Both furnished Merlin's actions with sharp nods of acknowledgement. "Great, so, um, Will, what are you doing in Camelot?"

"Came up to see how you're doing."

Merlin's forehead crinkled, he would be home, back in Ealdor, in three weeks; couldn't Will's curiosity have waited until then? Arthur, meanwhile, was resisting the urge to walk up to Merlin and take his lover into his arms, this Will was putting him on edge, just by the way he was _looking_ at Merlin; he wanted to mark the man out as _his_, fight off this – this what? – this rival.

---

Somehow they had ended up in a pub, knocking back pints and working their way through enormous plates of fish and chips, talking. Merlin and Will were sharing stories of Ealdor, of a lifetime in each others company, going from friends to lovers, and back again; knowing everything about one another, mischief, secrets, shared experiences, a million mutual memories borne from years and years of knowledge. Arthur was trying to listen, to take in anecdotes, things he could tease Merlin with later, but he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Arthur excused himself from the table, making his way to the bar, to get in another round of drinks. He was trying not to look back and watch Merlin and Will. He managed it, until the bartender had taken the order, and then as the pints were being pulled, he turned his head. Merlin and Will seemed even closer than they had done, before, and yet, when Arthur finally had the three pints in his hands, and was walking back to the table, Merlin was no where to be seen.

"Toilet," Will stated simply, before they fell into an uneasy silence.

"You know…" Will started to break the silence, but then he let his voice trail off, as if he didn't really want to admit to the thought on his mind. Arthur had met his eyes, now, and he took another gulp from his drink. "He really loves you, you know. More than he ever loved me."

Arthur didn't know what to say, what to do. It almost felt as if his world had stopped turning for a second, as if he breathe a sigh of relief he shouldn't have been holding – one he almost felt guilty for holding.

From somewhere a conversation built up around favourite sports teams – rugby teams – and when Merlin finally returned, Arthur wondering is he really needed to have been gone for quite so long, he was relieved to find his lover and his best friend were getting on better than they had been earlier.

---

Will had made an excuse about last trains, and had turned down Merlin and Arthur's offer of the sofa, leaving the pub a little after 10pm. The day hadn't turned out all that bad, conflicting with both Arthur and Merlin's expectations, and Arthur and Will had actually managed to get along.

Arthur knew he and Merlin didn't really 'talk', not in that way you see in stupid 'rom-coms', but they still managed to communicate so much, and fairly effectively. Without an explicit conversation, several hours spent with Merlin and his ex had established that they had been friends, best friends, still were in fact; that they had been in love once, but weren't anymore; that it had been teenage confusion, hormones and more lust + friendship than 'love' – if love was truly quantifiable in those terms; that they still fell into bed together, occasionally, but only when neither had anyone else – Arthur hadn't even need reassurance on that point. In fact, experiencing the relationship between Merlin and Will had been much more useful than any conversation could be.

Arthur smiled, as Merlin walked back from the bar with two more pints. Merlin's eyes were a little hazy from the prolonged drinking session. "Just this and we should thing about getting you into bed."

"I like the sound of that," Merlin replied, eyebrow lifting, mouth quirking into a smile.

It wasn't quite what Arthur had meant, but hey, he wasn't going to protest.

**

* * *

2 chapters, hopefully making up for the gap between updates, there. Thank you for all your lovely reviews!! This, I think, will have 2 more parts. Review this one?**


	19. Part 19

**A/N Contains random spoilers for Spooks S7.**

* * *

**Roommates**

**Par****t 19**

**Ex-communication II**

**Sophia**

"Arthur! Arthur Pendragon!"

"Shit. Merlin, I am not here. You have never heard my name before, just get rid of her."

Merlin was looking around, confused, trying to find the source of the voice that had just screeched Arthur's name. He could see a blond girl, about their age, striding towards them. They were sitting in the student union, enjoying a cheap pint after class, and the penultimate Friday of term. Arthur had already managed to disappear, almost as if by magic, but the girl was still walking towards him.

"He was here, just a second ago," she said, almost as if to herself.

"Who were you looking for," he addressed the strange girl, who had made Arthur disappear so suddenly.

"Arthur Pendragon. Tall, blond, fatally attractive, he was sitting right here, just then..."

"No, don't know anyone by that description."

She looked into his eyes, for a few moments. "You're lying... Right…" her sentences had on odd quality of drifting into silence, rather than actually stopping. Merlin watched as she sat down in Arthur's place, "I'm not going to move from here until he comes back…"

"If you insist." Merlin could see Arthur now, over the girl's shoulder, trying to make frantic hand signals to _get out of there_, but Merlin didn't really know what to do. Leaving would, obviously be rude, and yet the pouty blond in front of him, really didn't seem inclined to move.

"So, how do you know Arthur?"

Arthur was glaring at him now, Merlin's pitch well enough known that he could here it from the other side of the bar, but Merlin's mouth twitched into that cheeky grin and he looked at the girl, expecting an answer.

"He's my boyfriend…"

Merlin, of course, burst into laughter at this point, although he didn't actively move to correct the girl. "Right, and how long have you been with him."

"May..."

"Uh, huh." May was a month, not an answer. "And the last time you spoke to him…"

"Not long ago… before he came here…"

"And he didn't, you know, break up with you then."

"Well, he said something about being too far apart… too different…" she waved her hand around airily, as if to suggest this didn't actually matter, "but, I'm here now."

Merlin wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say to that. This girl had obviously been some summer fling, and was either too stupid or too besotted to have realised that Arthur's interests – if they had even been real to begin with – had since applied themselves elsewhere. She had begun glancing around the bar, and Merlin caught Arthur's eye, raising eyebrows to meet a humorous attempt at a death glare.

"I'm just going to get another pint, did you want something?"

The girl shrugged, without much conviction, and Merlin went to the bar, well, he walked near to the bar, since Arthur was standing there, but they both diverted outside a back exit.

"Who on earth was that?" Merlin asked, once he had stopped laughing, although whether he was laughing at the girls 'airy-fairy' mannerisms or Arthur's increasing frustrated charades was anyone's guess.

"Sophia," came the reply, resigned and irritated.

"You know, she called herself your 'girlfriend'."

Arthur looked almost scared at the prospect. Merlin just gestured that he expected some form of an explanation.

"Well," Arthur began, "I was shagging her, over summer, but not, you know, exclusively or anything, only she sort of got the wrong end of the stick, wanted us to be all serious," Merlin laughed, trying to imagine the girl he had just met ever being serious about anything, "and Uni was as good an excuse as any to break it off, but she didn't take it too well."

"Denial"

"Yeah, and she shouted at me for a while, got all nasty, bitchy, as if that was going to make me want her more. Freak."

"Oh, but come one, no reason for you to hide from her."

"I wasn't hiding, Merlin, I was merely avoiding an unpleasant confrontation."

"Arthur…" They heard her voice behind them, and Arthur turned to look at Merlin, a look of horror in his eyes.

"Run!" he said, as he grabbed Merlin's wrist.

---

They ran the whole way back to flat, Merlin in fits of giggles, at Arthur's being afraid of a girl. They tumbled into their room without much thought, and managed to fall over each other in the process.

"Merlin,"

"Hmm,"

"Would you get off my arm?"

"Oh, right," Merlin had been quite contented with where he had fallen, but it seemed Arthur was not, and he obligingly rolled his body out of the way to free the trapped arm.

It didn't take long for the arm to become snaked around his waist, however, and Merlin's giggles were muffled by a mouth pressing against his own. Merlin felt his eyes flutter shut, and sighed, letting himself be pulled deeper into the kiss, as Arthur teased his lips apart, languidly sliding his tongue into Merlin's mouth.

Neither seemed to mind that they were lying on the exceptionally hard floor, and shifting bodies allowed hands to roam, stroking, teasing, exposing skin. Arthur smiled as he brushed Merlin's neck with his lips, causing the giggles to return.

"Merlin, you laugh like a girl."

"Yeah, well at least I don't run away from them."

Arthur groaned, rolling them both over in one swift movement, so that Merlin was the one on his back and he could pin him there between his arms.

"If you ever tell anyone, Merlin, I swear…"

"You'll what," Merlin pouted.

"I'll tell everyone about the time you cried during Spooks."

"Hey, they blew up Adam. It was sad."

"It's a television show, Merlin, no one actually died."

"Yeah, but he was fit."

"Lucas is fitter."

"Are we going to have this argument again, or are you going to fuck me?"

Arthur was about to think of a clever retort, but Merlin made those infuriating puppy dog eyes, and he decided against it, lowering his lips back to Merlin's and moaning as those deft hands slid under the waistband of his jeans.

Sex with Merlin was always good, he knew how to hit all the right spots, make all the right moves, and he wasn't unwilling to teach Arthur either. It was strange, that Merlin had all the experience in their relationship, but that was slowly changing, with each encounter. He had Merlin out of his top now, fingers brushing at nipples, tweaking them between fingers and thumbs.

They knew each other so well now, they didn't have to look; they came together with feelings, sensations of touch exciting nerve endings all over tingling bodies. Arthur was gasping now, as Merlin teased the head of his cock, trying to return the favour, but Merlin lifted his hand to their mouths instead, temporarily breaking their kiss to suck on fingers instead. Arthur knew what Merlin wanted him to do.

He thrust those fingers deep inside Merlin; looking around the room momentarily for the bottle of lube they had stashed somewhere. Suddenly it was flying through the air.

"Oh, so you do come in useful for something."

Merlin grinned, and soon the pair were thrusting together as one, coming together in jubilant exclamations, collapsing sated on the floor.

---

A knocking woke Merlin from his peaceful slumber, it was insistent, demanding to be answered. Groaning he pulled clothes on – wondering how on earth it was possible that Arthur hadn't woken – and pulled open the door.

**

* * *

A/N Last cliffie, I'm afraid, cos the next part is the last. Thank you for all your reviews, and if you'd like to review this, I'd love you forever. :)**


	20. Part 20

**A/N A huge 'thank you' and lots of huggles to everyone who reviewed this fic, I love you all, I really do!! Final Part...  


* * *

**

**Roommates**

**Part 20**

**The Beginning.**

_The hardest battle you're ever going to fight, is the battle to be just you_. Leo F Buscaglia.

A knocking woke Merlin from his peaceful slumber, it was insistent, demanding to be answered. Groaning he pulled clothes on – wondering how on earth it was possible that Arthur hadn't woken – and pulled open the door.

He certainly wasn't expecting to see the face that was standing the other side of the threshold. He wanted to slam the door shut, or to shout insults, or to, honestly, punch him. The pair glared at each other, Merlin holding the door half way between open and shut, so that the other man could not see Arthur's form lying on the floor barely meters away. He suspected the other man might punch him if he saw; he wasn't convinced he wasn't going to do just that, anyway.

"Merlin," he began. Merlin wasn't surprised the other man knew his name, although the tone, a calm, almost friendly inflection, was intriguing. Merlin thought the other man hated him. "Is Arthur here?"

Merlin nodded, not sure why the words wouldn't come to him, unsure why he was even being honest.

"Can I talk to him?"

"One minute," Merlin stated, and pushed the door closed, panic rising from somewhere in his chest. He moved over to where Arthur was lying, and began to shake his roommate. "Arthur, Arthur you need to wake up. There's someone here to see you."

"Huh, what?"

"Clothes, take, wear," Merlin stated grabbing items that looked at least vaguely clean, uncrumpled, and presentable. "And take the dopey grin off your face, you really don't want to be looking all fucked out right now" he almost hissed the last part, really hoping the man on the other side of the door couldn't hear them.

It was only the work of a minute, but Arthur looked almost civilised, when Merlin pushed him out the door. He froze, when he saw who was there.

"You haven't been answering my calls."

"Is there anything left to say?"

"Yes, there is. How about I take you both out to dinner?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, Merlin looked at Arthur; a tiny nod passed between them, and Arthur returned his gaze to the other man. "Ok, then."

* * *

Uther Pendragon, for it was Arthur father who had been at the door, took them to a nice, and obviously expensive, bistro-style restaurant. They started in silence not one of them knowing what to say, pouring over menus and wine lists like they were the most interesting things on earth. Merlin and Arthur were sitting next to each other, with Uther on the other side of the table, and this seemed to compound an 'us' and 'him' mentality. Both Merlin and Arthur hand their hands above the table, but their legs were pressed tightly together - a gesture of support from Merlin which did a lot to comfort Arthur.

The waiter came, took drink orders, and left them still pondering over food. When he returned with the drinks - glasses of red wine for the two Pendragons, and white for Merlin - Arthur was almost relieved, taking several large sips from his glass before giving his food order. The waiter had left again, but the time they began to talk.

"So, Arthur, Merlin, how are your studies progressing?"

"Yeah, alright, it's not that bad, work load wise, you know, and... ow!" Merlin turned to glare at Arthur, who had kicked him under the table. _Father won't appreciate you rambling on, Merlin._ He received a small smile for his pains, _sorry, but you don't know him like I do_ and his eye brows quirked up _OK, I'll take your word for it._

"And you, Arthur?" Uther interrupted their silent conversation, not letting his voice betray the fascination he felt, watching them. A distant part of his memory reminded him that he had been in love, once.

Arthur just nodded, and then added, "Not bad." He didn't do that much work, but he didn't need to. Besides, his plan for his degree had always been to doss around for 3 years, get some letters after his name, and see where that left him.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas?" Merlin's and Arthur's answers on that subject differed, radically. Merlin wanted to go home, see home for a while. Arthur didn't want Merlin to go anywhere, and had nowhere to go, himself.

Merlin gave his answer first. "Yes and no." Arthur was partially surprised at the answer, and looked at his boyfriend. "Well, I want to see Ealdor again, be at home for a bit, see mum, you know, it's been months since I was back there, but it's not like I want to run off and leave you." The last part was, of course, directed at Arthur.

Arthur smiled, impressed by Merlin's dedication, although he tried not to doubt it. Merlin wasn't sure why Arthur was looking at him like that, when had he ever said he wanted to run away the second term ended? He waited, patiently, for Arthur's answer.

"I'll enjoy the break." Arthur's reply was noncommittal, his words answering something akin to a 'yes', but Merlin knew Arthur far too well; Arthur was not looking forward to Christmas, not if it meant being on his own. Which was really rather stupid of him, Merlin would drag him to Ealdor if he had to, he knew he'd be more than welcome, and he certainly wasn't going to be spending the Christmas holiday alone.

"You do realise I'm bringing you home with me, right?" Merlin decided to voice his thoughts; they had sort of descended into a private conversation, anyway; so wrapped up in themselves that Uther was all but forgotten. His hand found, and squeezed Arthur's, and the blond man gave a nod, a smile already forming.

Their 'moment', however, was interrupted by the arrival of their starters, and they began to eat like only students can - quickly and feverishly.

Conversation did not resume properly until their plates were cleaned of every scrap of food that had been placed on them. The food was delicious, and they enjoyed it, even though the mood was still stilted and tense.

"Did you have plans for Christmas, father?" Arthur thought it was only polite to initiate the conversation, and the waiter's enthusiasm to top his wine glass up was certainly helping relieve his nerves, somewhat.

"I am going to the country house, as usual."

"And will anyone be accompanying you?"

"I do not yet know what Morgana's plans are. I am certain she will tell me, as soon as she knows them herself."

Arthur nodded. He didn't know Morgana's plans either, although she had mentioned something about skiing.

They managed to keep up polite conversation, about inconsequential subjects, until after they had eaten mains and puddings, and the free flowing wine had loosened tongues and minds enough, that their words became increasingly honest, and frank.

"Son," Uther began, before pausing, and Arthur's surprised eyes met his fathers, waiting, slightly confused, for the continuation of that sentence. His father hadn't called him 'son' even before their falling out. It was the last word he had expected to hear.

"Son, I have been a fool." Arthur was becoming increasingly more and more perplexed - _had he consumed so much alcohol that he was hallucinating, now?_ "I was irrational in my anger toward you, my," the older man hesitated again. It was clear that these words were not easy ones to say. "My treatment of you was wrong. I can see that, now. You are two men who are very much in love, and, and... I am sorry."

Arthur could not speak, could not find any words that made sense. He didn't quite understand what this meant.

"Merlin, I feel I owe you an apology, too."

"Thank you, Mr Pendragon." Merlin returned polite niceties, and a smile, managing to keep his shock under wraps.

"You mean this, father?" Arthur sought clarification.

"I do. And I would be honoured if you and Merlin would join me, at the house, for a time, during the Christmas holiday"

"We'd like that." Merlin had to answer for a dumbstruck Arthur, completely at a loss to understand his father's reversal. Finally, he found words that he could speak.

"Thank you, father."

From nowhere, a smile came to light up Uther's face, showing, clearly, his love for Arthur. "You have no need to thank me, son. I should not have treated you this way, I know that now. I'm so proud of you. And you, Merlin. You make my son happy, happier than I have ever seen him. Thank you for that."

Merlin made a small nod, and from Uther lifted his glass; "To Merlin and Arthur. May you always know this happiness."

"We're not getting married, father."

* * *

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"That was a…"

"Surprise."

"You can say that again."

"That was a surprise."

"Oh, very funny, Merlin." But Arthur was smiling through the sarcasm.

Merlin's hand reached for his, flingers sliding into each other, as they walked back from the restaurant. There was a week left of term, and then the Christmas holidays – time just to be them. And then came the New Year, new chances, new opportunities, new experiences; it almost felt as if this world was new. In a way, for them, it was.

**The End.**


End file.
